I miss you Daddy
by titchasaurous
Summary: Bellas dad died in the attack of 9/11 and left her heartbroken at the age of ten. Her life is messed up and she hates it. she lives in America where she has a small connection with him. Trailer /watch?v u7Vd0QeCrHc
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hi my names Isabella Marie Swan, I live with my mum in Arizona. My dad died in the 911 twin tower terrorist attack. I am 18 years old, but I was 10 years old when my dad died. I was so upset and I only had one person I could rely on when it happened. I am as happy as somebody can be without a father. I love America because I always feel connected to him but all that's about to change since me and my mother are moving to Coventry in England to be closer to Aunt Marie and Uncle John. I know I'll hate it!


	2. Goodbye

**Here's Chapter 1 of the new story, here's the deal with my other stories;**

**Bella's Dream: ON HIATUS**

**Charlie Vs Christina witch vs. Vampire: Under re write**

**Spider Pig: Maybe deleted**

**Leave me alone you left: Will carry on**

**Thank you for being so patient. Love all you guys that review my stories.**

**The song sung by Bella in this chapter is Heaven Dj Sammy (slow version)**

**Xx-AliceCullenForever-xx**

**P:S: I am from Coventry myself so Bella's thoughts are not meant to be offensive.**

Chapter 1: Goodbye's and Hello's

I am meant to be packing right now, but I don't want to leave. America is the place to be not England where they have accents and they use words like Radical or Trousers. Do they even know what pants are? Would they think I meant my underwear? I don't know. I have a little sister called Renesmee and she's really excited then again she was only three when dad died.

Anyway I am not packing I am writing a song while playing the guitar. Finally I have finished the song.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

-[CHORUS]-  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life  
you find someone, who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

-[CHORUS]-  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven

It's about my mum's life with Dad. I must have been lost in my thoughts because next thing I know Ness's charging into my room with a horrified expression on her face. She had red panda eyes like she'd been crying. "Whats wrong hun?" I asked as I climbed of the bed over to her cradling her in my arms.

"D-Did d-dad r-really d-die l-like t-hat?" She asked. Looks like mum told her. She's only eleven for god's sake. She looked up at me more tears falling down her cheeks. "Is that why you don't want to leave because this place reminds you of Daddy" She asked again stuttering over her words.

"Yeah it is" I said tears falling down my cheeks its been ages since the word Daddy had been said in this house because it hurt too much. "Sweetie, Promise me one thing." I felt her nod so I carried on "No matter what you'll never forget Dad" She nodded again as she started to cry again.

It was hard for Ness she never really understood why every time it was the anniversary of the 9/11 attack I would be at Dad's grave or why I refused to listen to the little girl on the 911 remix of a song.

I was brought out of my thoughts again when Ness whimpered "Please don't leave me".

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Me and Ness had spent that day sitting in my room talking/laughing/crying about different memories but one. It was now Tuesday and we're on a plane to Birmingham airport. When we land Aunt Marie will be waiting to drive us to Coventry which will take about 30 minutes and then we'll see for the first time our house. 39 Westcotes, Tile Hill.

I watched the clouds fly by the window; they don't have a care in the world they just fly around all day. Sounds easy. "Ness?" I called softly wondering if she was awake. I saw her sit up in her seat and look at me "Yeah?" She said quite quickly in response. "You excited?" I asked unsure of the answer I'll get.

"Excited to learn about England's history? Yes. Excited to see what they have instead of a mall? Yes. Excited to make new friends? Yes. Excited to _never _see America again? No." She answered. "What about you?"

"Same as you." I said softly. Thinking about what they have instead of a Mall? I think the locals call it Town? And the tourists call it City Centre? "And I think they have Town or City Centre instead of a mall I'm not sure." I added.

"Ok thanks sis." Jade said before I fell asleep on the plane.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When we arrived at the airport, went through the metal detectors and collected our luggage. When we had our luggage mum noticed Aunt Marie and ran straight to her while me and Ness walked away giving them some privacy. We were nearly out of the floor when we heard Aunt Marie call us.

I watched as she pulled Ness into a hug and then me. "Dear you are just gorgeous." She cooed as she pulled away. I walked over to Ness and puller her long ginger hair into a pony tail while she stood texting Jacob.

"Darlings?" My head snapped up to see who was calling us darling. I looked around and saw mum trying to be british and Aunt Marie laughing. I grimaced and looked at Ness who was pretending she didn't know mum.

"Mother can we go now?" I asked faking innocence. She laughed and walked out of the airport with us on her heels. My brown hair flew into my face when the heat hit me. It's freezing. I looked over to Ness to see her shivering but mum was chattering as if Dad didn't die eight years ago.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Bella? Do you still sing?" Uncle John asked me while I was unpacking. He and Aunt Marie had came round two hours ago to help us unpack. I shrugged. "Come on sweetie I know you still sing." I looked up at him confused until he went into a box and pulled out my guitar. I smiled and laughed. "One song please?" I nodded taking my guitar off him.

**(Forever and Always – Taylor Swift)**

After I had finished he got up and hugged me. "That was beautiful sweetie." He cooed. Now Uncle John is not the type of person to coo to babies yet he just cooed at a teenager.

Uncle John ended up helping both me and Ness before he had to leave. I was about to start singing with Ness until we heard mum open the door. "Hi we are Dr and Mrs Cullen your neighbours but you can call us Carlisle and Esme ." I heard a feminine voice say. Ness was already half way out the door when I looked over to her. I rolled my eyes and listened into the conversation until mum called us down.

Ness went down first. "This is my daughter Renesmee." Mum said as Ness walked down, I walked downstairs next. "And this is Isabella she is sixteen." I smiled and waved. Esme walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay." She whispered in my ear. I nodded understanding that mum had told them. By the time she had let go of me I had tears running down my cheeks.

"So? What secondary school are you going too?" Carlisle asked. I looked over at him. "Tile Hill Wood School and Language College." I mumbled not bothering to look up at him because I knew he would see my red blotchy face.

"Lovely my daughter Alice goes there." He answered cheerfully. Then he turned to Ness. "So? Renesmee how old are you?" he asked. Ness looked up surprised to hear her name.

"I am eleven. I think I am going to Tile Hill Wood School and Language College as well" She said unsure. Carlisle was about to ask another question when we heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it/

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door and I saw three teenagers standing outside. One girl and Two boys. "Hi I am Alice Cullen and this is Edward Cullen my brother….." She waved her hand at the bronze haired boy "…..And my other brother Emmett." She said gesturing to the older looking one. "I believe our parents are here." She asked.

"Yes they are. Come in" I said and we walked back into the lounge. "Mum I am going back upstairs with—" I didn't get to finish my sentence before mum said. "No you two are staying downstairs." Ness's head popped up from her phone again.

When my mum was about to tell me to do something my cell phone rung. "I'll be right back"

_Hello? _I asked not really bothering to look at the caller ID

_Bella? How's England why didn't you call me? _Angela's voice ran through the quiet room.

_It's cool. Look I'll text you in a few minutes I've got to go. _I lied quickly avoiding the question. How was I supposed to say I hated Coventry to a family thT Hd lived here for all there lives.

_Ok Love you. _Angela answered dejectedly.

_Love you too Ang._ I replied before hanging up. I noticed everybody staring at me after I had finished the conversation. And I realised my Southern accent was starting to come back out. So I quickly said to my mum. "Madre fue mi acento del sur que sale entonces?" Using my mothers Latina side.

"Sí cariño. Pero va a estar bien" She answered quickly. I was about to answer when my sister said. "Dejar de hablar en español tenemos invitados"

**Thank you all for taking the time to read all of my fanfictions and I am sorry if you wanted to know what happens to Emmett in spider pig but I am going to cast a vote now. **

**You want me too keep Spider Pig and carry it on.**

**You want me to Delete spider pig it's taking up my time.**

**You want Spider Pig to go under re-write**

**It's your decision.**

**Translation:**

**Madre fue mi acento del sur que sale entonces – Mother was mu southern accent coming out then.**

**Sí cariño. Pero va a estar bien – Yes sweetie. But it'll be okay**

**Dejar de hablar en español tenemos invitados – Stop talking in Spanish we have guests.**

**Thank you again.**

**-Christina**


	3. Explanations & Running Away

**Thank you for reading the first Chapter. Here's the second one Enjoy!**

**P.S: Before anyone asks Tile Hill Wood School and Language College is a real school because I go there.**

Chapter 2: Explanations and Running away

They all stood still staring at us shocked until a grin came on Emmett's face. "Do you know how to swear in Spanish?" He asked; Alice reached out and smacked him on the head.

"¡Puta madre" I exclaimed and my mum shouted afterwards. "Language Isabella Marie Swan." I had the itch to put my one up at her but she was only being a mother. So I rolled my eyes instead and walked out of the room. Saying a goodbye with the wave of my hand.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET BACK HERE NOW." I groaned and walked downstairs and smiled sweetly. "Yes mother?" I said in fake innocence. She looked at me like I had ten heads.

"What happened to little eight year old that never was a problem?" She asked hurt etched into her voice. My anger was getting the best of me so I sat down and gesturing for the Cullen's too sit down as well.

"Murió cuando su mejor amigo y el padre murió" I answered quietly with tears in my eyes again. My mother looked at me with guilt in her eyes.

"Bella I—"

"It doesn't matter mum, It never has" I said cutting her off. She was about to reach out towards me when I ran out of the room before she could say anything else about my life.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Renesmee's POV**

After Bella stormed out it was quite awkward in the house until I heard a guitar strumming in Bella's room and Bella singing. Everybody else must have heard it because they all looked up. Mum stood up to go to Bella's room when I stopped her. "She needs to be alone, Trust me" I explained since everyone was curious.

The conversation started up again and I wasn't listening to what anybody was saying; I was listening to the silent heartbreaking sobs coming from Bella's room; until I was added into the conversation. "How old are you then Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"I am eleven you?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"I am seventeen." He said and I nodded not really listening to anything else anyone was saying. I was bored out of my head until I got a text from Bella.

_Plz can u distract mum 4 moi?_

_-B xx_

I was so confused and then I realised Alice was watching me with concern. So I started to text her back.

_Why? U rn't doin anitink stupid?_

_R u? –N xx_

I sent. It wasn't long before I got a text back.

_No? Jst runnin awaii_

_-B xx_

I looked at my cell phone and panicked. I was about to reply when I heard an Engine coming from the garage, I forgot she got her licence this year. Mum obviously heard it too because she ran outside with All of us in to.

We all stared blankly at the road as Bella's Yellow Porsche 911 turbo sped out of the street.

"Oh" Edward Started.

"My" Emmett added.

"God. That car was gorgeous." Alice added. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and then I saw a note on the floor addressed to me.

It read;

_Dear Sis,_

_Did you really think I would forget about you? Yeah right! I am headed for Malibu or Arizona I don't really care. But please as soon as you can come and live with me._

_Love ya _

_-B xx_

As I read the letter I ended up mumbling to my self "Oh Bella you have really out done yourself this time." I was completely serious my sister had done loads of whacky things like: Cliff diving, Parties, coming home drunk in the middle of the night but she has never, ever, ran away. Yes occasionally she plays the 'I swear I am moving out card' But she's never done it.

"Isabella Marie Swan." My mum grumbled too herself. Everyone looked at me for an explanation. Looks like they have realised I know my sister better then mum does herself. So I led them back inside while my mum called all the airports near here.

Once they had all sat down I started to explain. "When we lost our father Bella started to act differently. She started with not letting anyone call her Bella anymore because dad always call her his little Jingle Bells." I started the story from there.

I missed out personal bits like what she did and why she did it and said everything I knew. "Finally we were allowed to call her Bella again but she's never been the same sister I used to know." I finished. I looked around the room as well. Esme had tears running down her cheeks and Carlisle was comforting her, Mum was still pacing, Edward and Emmett sat there shocked and Alice was in the same state as Esme crying into her hands. When she noticed me looking she gave me a watery smile and I returned it noticing how I too had tears running down my cheeks.

Edward and Emmett came out of shock when my mothers phone rang. We all looked towards the kitchen and by the sounds of it Bella was on the phone.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Bella's POV**

After I had drove off the street and into the countryside I knew I had too call mum because she would worry. Yes I may get shouted at but I'll just shout right back.

After a couple of rings my mum answered.

( **Bella, **_Renee)_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHERE ARE YOU?_

**Why are you shouting?**

_ANSWER MY QUESTION_

**Not until you stop shouting.**

_WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?_

**WHEN YOU STOP SHOUTING!**

_Where are you?_

**Somewhere in the countryside.**

_Do you want me to pick you up?_

**No**

_Why not?_

**Because I am not coming home.**

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN COME HOME RIGHT NOW?_

**YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO RENEE**

_HOME NOW._

**I AM ON MY WAY THERE.**

_GOOD I'LL SEE YOU IN 5 MINUTES._

**No you wont I am going back to Arizona.**

_Bella sweetie England is your home now._

**NO it's not Arizona has always and Always will be my home.**

_Bella Ple—_

**Bye Mum.**

After those last two words I hung up on my mother so she couldn't guilt trip me into coming back home. I was about to drive off when I heard Edwards voice coming from the Silver Volvo next to me. I think he said. "You shouldn't worry her like that you know?" I turned around to him.

"You don't know anything about me or my mother" I said harshly.

"I know more then you think and I think you should go home." He retorted.

"Well I don't care about what you think"

"Do you really want to leave your family?" He asked. I looked at him. I want too but at the same time I couldn't bare being away from my Irresponsible mother and my excited little monster of a Sister.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

**I am in a weird mood today so you have got a cliffy. What do you think Bella will do go home and live with her family? OR Keep on driving like Edward didn't say anything.**

**Read and Review with what you think will happened next. **

**I 3 ENGLAND + I 3 COV!!!!!**

**-Christina xx**


	4. Sleepover Fun!

**Ok so here's Next chapter + THE FAIR WAS AWESOME!!!!!! && I cnt wait for Paramores new album to come out it comes out on the 28****th**** of Septemeber here in Cov!**

**p.s: Before some people ask I have never lived anywhere else except for Coventry I literally know the town like the back of my hand.**

Chapter 3: Sleepover fun!

_BPOV Previously…_

"_Edward?" I asked._

"_Yes?" _

**EPOV**

"Edward?" She asked turning towards me.

"Yes?" I asked. I was a bit shocked at myself I was never this sweet.

"How do I get home from here?" She asked me with the slight hint of tears in her eyes. I can't believe I forgot Renee and Renesmee are her only family left. I decided to be the usual Edward.

"I would much rather wait until you figure it out" She looked at me like 'What-are-you-doing?' "This might take a while" I explained getting out a book.

"You're a Jerk you know that?" She said harshly glaring at me.

"And proud of it!" I said smiling as if it didn't upset me. She just rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly I heard laughing and I turned around to see that Bella was on her way back to the house and My sat nav was missing. _**She took my sat nav! **_I started my engine back on but it went on then off again. I looked down and noticed I was out of Diesal and that my car was stuck in mud.

"I fucking hate that girl" I mumbled too myself.

**BPOV**

After getting Cullen stuck in mud and taking his Sat Nav I made my way home. I made sure not to drive the my usual speed but a bit slower so I went home on 160mph. When I got home I was surprised to see Edwards Volvo in the parking lot. Urgghh he made it back before me.

"Mamá haces aquí?" I called as I entered the house.

"In the Living Room!" Was the only response I got but it was not mum it was Ness.

I walked into the living room slowly, looking around to see Edward, Emmett and Alice sat there with Ness turning on the TV. I must have looked confused because Alice said. "We're having a sleepover Renee, Mum and Dad went out for the night isn't that Fantastic!"

"Sí brillante" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice. Ness came over too me. "Stop talking in Spanish Bella." I just shook my head "Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to write in spanish.

_Renesmee traducir todo lo que yo les digo en Inglés mi mente quiere que hable español y i cant tomarse la molestia de discutir con ella._

I walked over to Ness and gave her the note. She looked at it and shook her head with a smirk on her lips. Knowing fully well that I wont be speaking English at all in school. Then she turned to the Cullen teens and read out my letter in English.

"Bella cannot be bothered to speak English so she will be speaking Spanish and I'll translate." They nodded and then she looked at me " Bella NO swearing or doing what you usually do and don't think I'll do this at school tomorrow cause I wont" She said briefly.

Edward looked at me "Swan" He greeted his voice dripping with Hate.

"Cullen" I replied my voice matching his. Then I turned to my sister again. "¿Dónde poner mi mamá guitarra?" I asked, I loved my voice in Spanish it sounded so careless unlike my actual self.

"Debajo de la escalera mamá mostró también el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen" She answered quickly and I rushed to the cupboard under the stairs and got out my guitar and started strumming. Humming to my self the lyrics of Paramore – Ignorance from there brand new album 'Brand New Eyes'

"Bella come into the room we want to watch a horror movie and you have all the best ones!" Ness called into the hall way. I walked over to the living room and saw Alice and Emmett looking at all the DVDS my mother have most of the Romance I lifted my eyebrows in humor trying not to let any giggles out.

They all noticed me standing there except for Edward who was texting somebody on his Cell phone which apparently in England they are Mobile Phones which sounds a lot cooler. OMG he has the same phone as me. The LG crystal **(I SOO WANT THAT PHONE IT HAS A TRANSPARENT KEY BOARD I SOO WANT IT!!!!!! BUT ITS LIKE £200 AND I HAVE TO BUY MY PHOINES MYSELF SINCE I HAVE ALREADY BROKE LOADS OF MOBILES!)**

I looked over too my sister and said "Prom Night?" Oops English ohh well I can't be bothered with the Spanish crap. My sister just nodded and Alice and Emmett looked at me with confusion but Edward had a smirk on his face. I walked out of the living room with a call of 'Be right Back

"Back!" I called as I walked into the living room and found everybody sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room. "Oh no!" I groaned as I realised what we were playing because of my little sisters smirk on her face. For a twelve year old she's evil; Did I mention she's twelve?!?!?!?!?

"Ohh come on Bella……Please??????" She begged me as I began to walk outside. "Fine" I gave in. I saw Edward and Emmett chuckling in the corner of my eye so I whispered to Ness so everyone could hear "Give them a Renesmee special for me" They immediately sobered up.

Me and Alice started laughing at that, then Emmett started. "Bella truth or Dare?" He asked

"Truth?" I asked confused when he started wooping.

"What exactly did you do in your Rebel stage?" He asked; oh great the one question I hated. I glared at him and Ness she gave me an apologetic look.

"Ok I started with dying my hair bright Red, then hanging out with a bad crowd, then drugs, drinking, smoking, getting into fights, coming home at around 2am two days afterwards, never listening to anyone and –" I paused looking to ground "Attempted Suicide" I whispered so low I though no one could hear.

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"Attempted suicide" I said a tiny bit louder.

"Pardon?" Emmett said politely.

"For Gods Sake, I FUCKING ATTEMPTED SUICIDE THE PAIN WAS TOO MUCH OKAY!! WHEN MY FATHER DIED THE EIGHT YEAR OLD BELLA DIED ASWELL….." I practically screamed and then said normally. "Then I became Izzy the exact opposite of the shy, polite girl I was I became Confident, Bratty, Bitchy, Depressed and a lot more." Emmett looked at me as if I was his idol, Alice had a look of wa-what?............._Understanding?_ and Edward was shocked.

"Anyway" Renesmee said wiping away her tears and making the mood cheerier again. "Bella your turn?"

"Edward truth or Dare?" I asked smiling wickedly at him.

"Dare" He said smugly. He wont be that smug for long and a smirk grew on my face.

"I dare you to run into the restaurant Mum, Carlisle and Esme are at in your boxes and shout at Esme 'Mummy I shit myself'" I finished smugly his smile faltered and he looked scared. He should be.

Emmett, Alice and Ness burst out laughing. "Ohh god………..I really got to see that…………..." Alice said between laughs.

**I am going to be mean again Edward's dare will be in the Next Chapter. Thank you soo much for Reviewing and all people at Tile Hill Wood School And Language College is REALLY boring except for Emma, Krisha, Sarah, Charlie, Mollie, Amie, Neem, Phoebe, Roshana, Cassie, Farah and Lauren. Love you guys. 3**

**Review Please or Charlie may end up screaming like she does when somebody calls her Charlotte.**

**Anyway sorry for the short Chapter too much Homework Urgg I HATE Science, Japanese and Maths!**

**8C ROCK LOVE YOU GUYS U R THE BEST!!!!!33333333333**

**- Christina..xx**


	5. The Dare

**Ok thanks so much to everyone that has been taking the time to Press the review button and tell me what they think.**

**Disclaimer: It's really obvious I am not Stephanie Meyer or I'd be writing real books not Fanfictions Lol.**

**Oh yeah and people can properly tell I am NOT American I am actually British. I would love to live in America but sadly I live in Coventry a small city in England. Everything I write about Cov is true apart from Tile hill wood being a Boarding school.**

Chapter 4: Dare's and Punishments.

**EPOV**

I am so not doing that dare. No way. But I guess Swan told us her most personal secret and I am a little shocked that she went as far as attempted suicide.

Everybody was looking at me expecting me to do it. "No way am I doing that I have a reputation in this place." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. But swan just had to any me didn't she.

"Ohh is lickle Eddie scared of what the big mean people think?" She cooed in a baby voice.

"No!" I defended quickly. Standing up and making my way out of the house. I stopped when I heard. "Ohh Mr Cullen is a Chicken, afraid to complete a dare by little 'ld me!" Swan cooed again. And I heard muffled laughter coming from the opposite room.

There is no way I am going to be made fun of. I stomped into the main room again and said exasperated. "You coming?" They all looked at me shocked; all except for Bella instead she had a smug look on her face.

**APOV**

He will never see the light after this dare I swear. Ohh look at Bella she has the most gorgeous eyes and hair I wish I could give her a make over. And look at that tan, I wish I had one. Aww Nessie is so cute for an eleven year old. She looks like she'll let me give her a makeover. Wait Alice off subject! Edward is soo going to be dead when he does this.

**EmPOV**

I wonder if they have any Bakewell tart in the fridge. I am seriously hungry. Wait have I missed something. Why is Edward in his boxers?

**NPOV**

Bella is so going to be dead if Edward gets in trouble since they hate each other. It's obvious. But Alice thinks they love each other with out knowing it. I told her about the amount of trouble both of them will get in but her reply was "Ness, Ness, Ness young niave Ness; Mum can't do any punishment that she hasn't already done to me okay?" Wow she has too much self confidence.

**BPOV**

My plan is going perfectly; Edward will get in trouble and our parents will cancel the sleepover. Yay! No Sleepover! Okay so I know it's selfish but I absolutely HATE sleepovers. Why is Emmett gazing at our fridge like he wants something? Poor Guy properly wants food.

**EPOV**

If I get grounded or something Swan is going to get it. I absolutely hate her and I can't believe I agreed to this.

"In the Car NOW!" Bella boomed really loud; nearly louder then Emmett. We all done as she said and now we were driving in her Porsche and I was in my boxers. Fun!

**BPOV**

Edward was in the back seat of my car in his boxers, Great! I am going to have to burn the back seat. EWWW HE'S IN HIS BOXERS IN MY CAR.

"Bella?" My sister called. "Emmett is driving?" I looked at her confused. "In England you have to be seventeen to drive" She explained so I gave Emmett the keys to my baby and climbed into the passenger seat; definitely not going near Edward in boxers.

As soon as Emmett turned on the engine Alice squealed; I turned to look at her. "I soo want this car" She squealed even higher pitch then last time. I smiled at her hyponess and soon we were at the restaurant called _splendido tramonto, Beautiful sunset what a name._

"Bella?" I turned to look at my sister. "What does Splendido tramonto mean?" She asked. I smiled at her she was still learning Italian.

"Beautiful sunset" I replied ignoring Alice, Emmett and Edwards stares at me. I turned back around and Emmett asked. "How many languages do you actually know fluently?" I smiled and pretended to think.

"Four." I replied. "Bitch, Plastic, Spanish and Italian." I added and Ness laughed. She acted more like she was 17 then 11. "Wait 6 I also speak Japanese and German but I like Spanish the best, I save Bitch especially for Edward" I threw a sweet smile his way and everyone laughed.

"Bella? Ness? Who taught you these languages?" Alice asked. I looked back at her and smiled softly.

"My dad taught me German, Japanese and Italian but Spanish came naturally." I said and Ness nodded in agreement and added. "Mum and Bella taught me" it was quiet but everybody caught it.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We finally got to the restaurant and we picked a booth close enough to see Edward but far away enough for our parents not too see us. YAY GO US! WE ARE ABOUT TO EMBARRASS EDWARD ON MY FIRST DAY IN COV!!!! Oh god I am already calling it Cov :( save me now! (Seriously) Next I'll be buying a I 3 Cov t-shirt or I'll be listening to NeverShoutNever. **(NeverShoutNever Rock! 3 Christopher Drew NO offence to NeverShoutNever lovers i 3 him too)**

After ordering a glass of Coke each we sat down to watch Edward as he ran up too Our parents. "MUM I SHIT MYSELF HELP!" he screamed; Mums face was hilarious she just sat there shocked with her mouth open, Esme was just as shocked that one of her suns just ran in here screaming he had shit himself and Carlisle he was looking around as if he was looking for one of those prank cameras somewhere.

I chuckled quietly when I heard Esme scold Edward. "Edward what are you playing at? You are grounded!" She had so much authority in her voice it was a mystery how she can be so bossy and so caring.

"But Mummy—" He started.

"Don't but mummy me! Home now! And tell Emmett, Alice, Bella and Renesmee too stop hiding as well." Esme cut him off. Wa-what? Did she just mention us? How did she know. Edward must have asked the same question I had in my mind because my mum said. "We have our instincts; it's a mum thing! Isabella! Here Now!"

I looked at Ness and walked over to my mother. "Hola Mamá" I smiled sheepishly at my mother while Edward sat down amused.

"Decidió jugar Truth or Dare ¿verdad?" God my mum looked scary especially when she was speaking Spanish. I could also hear Ness translating for Emmett and Alice. I turned and glared at them they just laughed.

"No fue idea" I said exasperated. "puedes puedo ir a casa ahora?" I asked quietly.

"Si voy a hablar con ustedes dos el domingo" she said. Ohh sleepovers still on I was hoping she would cancel it.

**Ok what did you think? Reviews will earn you more information in a chapter and possibly a preview of the nest chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Hola Mamá** **– Hello Mum**

**Decidió jugar Truth or Dare ****¿****verdad? – you decided to play Truth or Dare again didn't you?**

**No fue idea, puedes puedo ir a casa ahora – it wasn't my idea and Can I go home now?**

**Si voy a hablar con ustedes dos el domingo – yes I'll talk to you two on Sunday.**

**Enjoy and I am sorry it's a bit late.**

**-Christina xx**

**(Thank u for reviewing)**


	6. Bananas?

**Thank you for the Reviews so far I am on 16 Reviews…, Thanks too Arayls for helping me with the Spanish that I will go back and correct.**

**I auditioned for the school musical today I am soo nervous (30/09/09 19:14) about the result we had too sing and act I guess the dancing will come later. **

**Enjoy =D**

**NPOV**

We all rushed home after us getting in trouble (Well Bella and Edward). I was translating to Alice and Emmett and we were finding it quite amusing until my name was mentioned. That sister of mine just had to mention me didn't she?

"Why did you mention me I didn't do anything?" I hissed at my sister when we were walking in the house with Alice and Emmett behind us; Edward was already at home because we got him grounded.

"Hey Alice?" I asked. "Yeah?" She replied "Do you speak Spanish?" I asked wondering if I could talk to her privately without Emmett knowing what I was saying. "No but I speak English!" She laughed and I soon joined in.

By the time we were at mine we were laughing like maniacs. Bella opened the door grumpily and told us to 'Shut the fuck up' before stomping upstairs leaving us with a very bored Emmett.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that Bitch! She got me grounded! She is such a plastic (Or not). I am in my room looking out the window and I see her. I see Bella and it looks like she has got a pad and a marker.

**Hey Sorry bowt the **

**Grounding thing.**

She writes; why is she saying sorry. Where's my pad? Where's my marker? Why is it soo cold? What music video does this remind me of? Oh well too many questions may as well write back.

_What Happened too_

'_I don't Apologise!'?_

I look at her face and she looks like she is thinking about something until her face turns into an adorable pout. Wait _adorable? _I swear I didn't just call Isabella Marie Fucking Swan adorable!?!?!?!?

**I NEVER SAID THAT!!!**

She was pissed off I can tell! Don't ask? Anyway wait where did she go? Why is somebody knocking at my door at this time? Wait Bella is missing from her room, she is angry at me and somebody is at the door? SHIT!

**BPOV**

Since when did I say I don't say sorry? Since when did I say sorry too somebody I hate? Since when did I wait politely instead of just barging in? Oh crap help I am going good!

I was broken out of my thoughts when Edward opened the door with an unsure look on his face.

"When the Fuck did I say I don't apologise Cullen!" I screamed as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well sorry for assuming!" he screamed back; oh that makes my anger worse.

"What just because I was a drunkie, druggie, and smoker or because I tried to kill myself you think I would never say sorry? Oh hell no!" I screamed and he looked like he just shit himself; if I wasn't so angry I would have laughed.

"I never said that!" He said exasperated.

"No you assumed it!" He looked up and met my watery face; I knew tears were falling down my face but I couldn't care less

"Bell—" he started.

"Look Cullen! Never judge a book by it's cover! I may look like I am ass type but underneath is a girl nobody has ever or will ever meet!" I added in a softer tone.

"Bella—" He started again.

"Cya Cullen!" I said before I walked downstairs and into my house where Alice, Emmett and Ness were watching a vampire movie Ness is obsessed with called twilight. Oh look she is wearing her Team Jacob shirt! I still can't believe she brought me a Team Edward shirt. **(lol)**

"Bella? Is that you?" Ness called from the living room.

"No shit Sherlock!" I called back.

"Let me guess; Somebody judged a book by its cover?" She called again; she knew me so well.

"You could say that; Don't stay up too late sis, we have school tomorrow!" I answered running upstairs and into my room.

**NPOV**

Once Bella had run upstairs, properly to her guitar, Alice turned to me. "Whats wrong with her?" she asked, I smiled at her timidly.

"Somebody has judged her by the way she acts" I explained. "And I know who" I said and Alice got a knowing look.

"Here's my mobile his number is 2nd down; put him on speaker" She explainer so we did.

(**Edward **_Renesmee _Alice **Emmett**_)_

_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!_

**Alice?**

_And Renesmee; I repeat WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!??!_

**Renesmee stop swearing.**

_No now answer my question._

**I think I'm Edward Cullen?**

_No shit Sherlock. _

**Give the phone to Alice**

_Fine! _What the fuck bro!

**Now I am confused.**

**Give me the phone Alice**

No

**Alice!**

Emmett if you don't stop tickling me I'll get a banana 

**Don't you dare.**

_Your afraid of Bananas_

**Yes now give me the phone.**

Fine

**Edward dude don't judge Bella by the way she acts; For gods sake she wont come downstairs at all**

**It wasn't my fault**

**Keep telling yourself that**

Then we hung up. "Emmett what would you do If I got a banana now?" I asked him and Evil glint in mine and Alice's eyes.

"Why?" He sounded terrified.

"Oh no reason just BANANA FIGHT!" after that me and Alice started whacking him with Bananas.

I think that was the best sleep over I've ever had but it would have been better if my sister was okay.

**That's it. How sweet Emmett is afraid of bananas?**

**Next chapter will be up soon heres a preview like I promised;**

_**BPOV**_

_I woke up to two teenagers and one eleven year old and a bunch of Bananas all over the living room. No way am I cleaning that up! But maybe I'll get a camera lol._

_As soon as the flash went off they all awoke. "Wakey Wakey sleepy heads!" I cooed to them until Emmett realised he was covered in Bananas_

"_AHHHH BANANAS!" he screamed running out of the house. As soon as he was gone we burst out in laughter._

"_Oh. My. God Emmett is afraid of Bananas?" I asked between laughter._

"_Yep" Alice replied _

**Poor Emmett :(**

**Thank you for reviewing. Love you guys!!!!**

**-Christina.**


	7. School Part 1

**Ok so here's the nest chapter && 21 Reviews so far (I AM SOO HAPPY) thank you so much. But 30 for a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to two teenagers and one eleven year old and a bunch of Bananas all over the living room. No way am I cleaning that up! But maybe I'll get a camera lol.

As soon as the flash went off they all awoke. "Wakey Wakey sleepy heads!" I cooed to them until Emmett realised he was covered in Bananas

"AHHHH BANANAS!" he screamed running out of the house. As soon as he was gone we burst out in laughter.

"Oh. My. God Emmett is afraid of Bananas?" I asked between laughter.

"Yep" Alice replied. I looked at her shocked after all the laughing died down.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Me and Ness went upstairs to change and Alice went home to change. Luckily I was in 6th form so I didn't have to wear a uniform but Ness did she had to wear a Bottle Green jumper with the tile hill wood logo on it, bottle green trousers, black shoes, black socks and a school bag.

When we got outside there was Emmett's car outside of our house with Emmett driving, Alice in the passenger seat and Edward in the back seat looking extremely grumpy. "Hey Bella, Ness do you want a ride to school?" Emmett asked looking unfazed by the banana incident this morning.

I couldn't help a little giggle coming out when I thought about it and Alice joined me. "Sure Emmett, let me just check there is no bananas in my bag…" I joked and looked. "…None lets go!" I said enthusiastically as I could muster.

I knew people would think of me as Emo but I don't really care because I partly am Emo. I am wearing a pair of black combat crops, black and red t-shirt reading 'If you come near me I bite, if you stay away I don't' (Ness personalised it for me, for Christmas) with Black pumps. My make-up was Heavy black eyeliner, black/natural eye shadow, heavy mascara, liquid eyeliner, little bit of lip gloss and big black hoops.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked as soon as she concentrated on my outfit. I had to laugh at her face.

"My comfy clothes!" I said still laughing, soon Emmett joined in once he saw Alice's face but he stopped when she glared at him; that made me laugh harder.

"That's it! Come with me!" she said as she dragged me to the nearest bathrooms and Emmett and Edward took Ness to get her timetable as I already had mine.

**NPOV**

Emmett and Edward took me to go and get my timetable as they call it. Apparently we don't have chemistry and trig in my year woohoo!

We joked all the way there and all the way back until I looked at my timetable.

_**Tile hill wood school and Language College Swan, Renesmee 8C**_

**Week 1**

**Japanese**

**Music**

**History**

**English**

**Maths**

**Week 2**

**Performance**

**Science**

**Information**

**Tech**

**Geography**

I could tell I was going to hate this place.

**Yes this chapter was just a filler chapter and I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Thank you again and Remember 30 reviews for next chapter to be up.**

**Preview 4 next chapter;**

**BPOV**

_i came out of the bathroom looking like a princess and I hated it! This was so not me. "Wow!" Edward said when he looked at me but I hate him so I don't really care._

_What Alice put me in is…_

**End Preview.**

**Charlie: REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Me: Charlie put the straw down!**

**Charlie: But I want them to review.**

**Me: They will when you put the straw down.**

**Charlie: They wont they'll just say that I am not putting the straw down.**

**Me: Fine!**

**For the sake of man kind please review so Charlie puts the straw down.**


	8. School part 2

**Ok so Charlie is still not putting the straw down. And after Christmas I promise you guys I'll try and get a video up on youtube of me and the people I love in Coventry and basically Coventry all together mainly you'll see me Emma and Charlie possibly Sarah or Kirusthika or Amie **

**BPOV**

I came out of the bathroom looking like a princess and I hated it! This was so not me. "Wow!" Edward said when he looked at me but I hate him so I don't really care.

What Alice put me in is horrible I mean absolutely disgusting for me anyway. Alice loves it, Emmett and Edward haven't stopped staring and my sister hasn't seen me yet.

It's black skinny jeans, blue, green and white checked shirt, a belt going across the middle with black boots. It looks good on me but I still hate it. I am more of an Emo clothing girl (A lot of Black and Red with heavy eye liner.)

Alice looked at me with a proud look on her face after I shouted at a bunch of boys who were staring at my butt, what is it? with people from Coventry.

I walked into first period; Photography with Mrs Crabb. Wow she was tiny, so small and she looked so scary.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The day went by pretty much like that with me meeting new people, doing the work, shouting at boys. The usual. I was about to go onto the field to look for Alice, Emmett and Ness when I got a text from Rosalie. (My best mate in the whole world)

_Miss ya Hun; It's not the same without ya :( _

I smiled looking at the text, so I slid it open so I could see my keypad. And replied.

_Miss ya too Bab; Cov would b betta with ya here :(_

I saw Alice waving too me like a mad person so I walked over to there texting Rose all the way.

_Love ya Hun; remember to visit I gotta go Lesson time! Lol _

My text was so sarcastic and Rose could tell.

_I feel so loved ;)_

_So do I ;)_

Alice looked at me weirdly and I said "Mate from America but she moved to Malibu when I moved here. Her names Rose she has a brother called Jasper. They're twins.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Lunch went by pretty quickly with no sign of Ness.

As the bell rang I noticed I had a text from Ness which was sent 5 minutes ago.

_Meet me at the Oak tree Ali showed us; I wanna go home! :(_

So that's what I did and I found my sister crying in front of a tree with five girls surrounding/comforting her.

"Ness? Stai bene?" I asked quickly in Italian. She nodded and the other girls waved. "I'm Bella" I said quickly "And you are?" I needed to know these names so I could thank them.

"I'm Raneem but everyone calls me Neem/Neemo, That's Christina but we call her Tina/Chrissy, That's Emma or Em, That's Charlotte preferably Charlie and this is Mollie or Molzie" The small one said. I looked at Charlie she was gorgeous. **(Like the Charlie I know. Neemo is actually really sweet and small, Emma I know from Reception and Molzie is gorgeous like Emma, Neemo and Charlie so I am the only ugly one :( And Charlie don't review and tell me I am not ugly cuz I am)**

**NPOV**

When I walked into the form room, room 44, I saw tables surrounded in groups of people I saw Plastics, Geeks and this group with nine people surrounding it. They all looked at me and smiled. There was four brunettes, two strawberry blondes, one ginger, one with black hair and one wearing a head scarf. "Hi" said a small brunette. "I'm Raneem but people call me Neem or Neemo and this is….."

"Cassie…"

"Lauren…"

"Emma…"

"Mollie…"

"Christina…"

"Sarah…"

"Kirusthika…"

"Amie!" The ginger one said enthusiastically. Then the doors to the form burst open and another ginger haired girl came in and she screamed. "And I'm Charlotte but don't call me Charlotte unless you're my Grandma I prefer Charlie and Christina prefers Tina or Chrissy!"

"I know how you feel I am Renesmee but I prefer Ness or Nessie!" I said with so much confidence that I don't usually have.

"Tell us about yourself please!" Lauren said.

"Well I am twelve tomorrow, I have an older sister called Isabella but like Christin- I mean Chrissy and Charlie she likes to be called Bella. We speak Italian, Spanish and German fluently because our mum taught us it when we were little. Our dad is dead and our mum is always at work. And I was born in Arizona!" I said in one go. One of the plastics must have heard because they shouted.

"Oh My God you are so unloved." Tears came to my eyes at her words but I brushed them away and Christina said. "Charlie don't ya have to get back to your form." Charlie nodded and ran back out. I looked at my cell and I had a text from Jasper.

_Hey Ness howz Cov?_

God he was practically my brother. I miss him and Rose; I can't believe they moved to Malibu and we got Coventry.

_Hey Jazz; there's bitches like usual :(_

Christina nudged me. "Who you texting?" I looked at my phone. "One of my friends from Arizona who moved to Malibu when we moved here." I explained in a whisper since the teacher walked in.

_Same as America then?_

He was always so concerned by my life I think sometimes he knew more about my life then his life.

_No it's wetter._

I had to put my phone away after that since the teacher was getting suspicious.

My Day was great until Lunch Time.

**Ok so there it is a next chapter and I didn't get my thirty but I still decided to write and Post.**

**Well I have to go to school now in the disgusting Green uniforms on a rainy day and I have no umbrella. YAY ME!!!! (yeah right)**

**Cya **

**You know the drill. **

**Charlie: Yeah you know the drill.**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Charlie: Where did you come from?**

**Me: I got your straw.**

**Charlie: I HATE YOU *stomps off and pokes Neem***

**Me: LOVE YOU TOO AND LEAVE NEEM ALONE!**

**Save Neem and Review Charlie is a little grumpy!**


	9. Meeting Jazz and Rose

**Hey guys…………Enjoy the chapter………..We (you) find out what happened to Nessie at lunch. The Olivia Plastic in our form in real life but I wanted her to have an enemy.**

**Here's our maths seating plan at school.(Back row)It goes….**

**Raneem, Roshana (aisle) Charlie, Me (Aisle) Emma and somebody I don't know.**

**Bad choice of me and Charlie together and Neem and Roshana.**

**NPOV**

We were all sitting on the field after I had been introduced to Alice, Roshana and Lara. It turns out they are in my Japanese group and they can help me stu- I mean revise my Japanese that I know so far.

"What do you have Next?" Chrissy asked. "Japanese with Mr Thomson or Thomson sensei." We all laughed, I hated Japanese along with Chrissy, Lara and Alice; Roshana and Neem liked it because they sit next to each other in the seating plans. That's the only reason Chrissy and Charlie like maths because they sit next to each other at the back.

"Hello ranecie? Is it?" Olivia one of the Plastics ask. "Renesmee. Actually" I answer.

"Whatever your unloved anyway!" She said harshly. "So who were you texting earlier? Your Boyfriend?" She added. "No my best friend." I said quickly, too quickly. The tears were falling now reminding me of what one of my friends said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you are an Ugly, Fat, Loser. That's properly why your dad is dead. He killed himself to stay away from you." She snickered. "Is your sister like you? Ugly Fat and wimpy?" I shook my head before crying into my hands.

Then I heard Christina, Charlie and Mollie coming to my defence. "Look bitch are you three years old? That's the best you could come up with? Ugly, fat and loser? Wimpy isn't much better is it?" Christina started.

"Look who's talking the nerd!" Olivia said.

"At least she can say a sentence without using the words; Loser, Ugly, Fat, Wimpy and Like" Charlie defended.

"I don't like do that!" She said. And I felt Raneem laughing. "Something funny dwarf!" she turned to Neem.

"Raneem may be small but she has a bigger brain then you!" Mollie added. And I knew I could tell who my real friends were.

We were walking away from the field when I just sat down by the big Oak tree. I didn't want to move and I thought about how the twin towers affected my life so much and the tears started again.

I managed to get my cell out and text Christina but that's it.

_~_~_~_~_~_

Around five minutes later Bella came shouting to me in Italian I only managed to nod. I heard Raneem introduce everyone that was stood there. I think it was only Mollie, Neem, Charlie, Christina and Emma. All I remember of leaving school was being picked up by Emmett possibly. And being taken home and put on my bed while Alice, Emmett, Edward and Bella sat around it waiting for an explanation.

"Did Jazz or Rose text you?" I asked stalling a tiny bit.

"Rose, Let me guess Jazz texted you?" She asked knowing I was stalling.

"Who are Jazz and Rose?" Emmett and Alice asked and then Laughed.

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they live in Malibu they used to Live in Arizona with us, they know us better then anybody else, they're twins, Blonde hair, blue eyes!" Bella said. Reaching to get a picture of all four of us last year with Jamie, Jake and Dylan.

"Wow!" Alice, Emmett and Edward said and it was mine and Bella's turn to laugh.

Without them knowing I called Jasper and told him to get Rose and put them on speaker.

_Ness you there? _Jasper's voice echoed through the room.

**Yeah and so is Bella and a few more people we would like use two to meet.**

_Cool One minute Rose wants to shout at Bella._

**Okie Dokie.**

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I HEARD OF YOUR ESCAPE ATTACK WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?!?!?!?!_

**You told me no Smoking, Drinking, Drugs, Stealing, Slitting my wrists/Knees and no Pranks on Ness. **Bella was listing each one on her fingers. I laughed.

_ADD NO RUNAWAYS TO THE LIST!!!!!!!!!_

**Fine! Now what am I going to do for Fun?**

_Be a normal person!_

**Aw Rosie that's not nice!**

_Ok stopping Rose and Bells talking for hours on the phone or arguing on what to do for fun. Who are these people you want us too meet over the phone. _Jasper's voice went through the house again.

**Alice, Emmett and Edward say hi!**

HI!!!

_ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!! _Maria (Jaspers mum) voice ran through the house.

**What did she do now Jasper?**

_Either took the control of our little brother or Binned all of mums clothes so she can go shopping! _Me and Bella laughed.

**Well tell us how that goes anyway gotta go……Miss ya Jazz tell Rose I miss her too! Wait Bella wants to say bye………………BYE JAZZY-BOO! **Edward's face when she said that was hilarious.

_Bye Ness && BYE BELLY-BAR!!!! _Jasper screamed back and Bella laughed.

"That was Jazz and Rose!" Bella said after we hung up.

"Is he your Boyfriend Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No he's a good friend, more like a brother." Bella said and the conversation carried on from there until Bella brought up the subject of what happened at school.

"I don't wanna talk about It!" I said. "You are talking about it!" She replied.

"Fine! Oliviathisbitchinourformsaidiwasunlovedanddadkilledhimselfpurposlybecauseiamaugly,fatloserofagirl!" I said as fast as possible.

"WHAT! OH FUCK NO SHE EINT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" Bella and Emmett screamed. Ok that was freaky, I would've laughed if they wasn't so angry.

"Look I am going to bed okay!" I said pushing them all out the room. Edward looked happy to go like he almost didn't care. Wait he _didn't _care!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Night Ness xx_

Christina text me about 3 hours ago and I still couldn't sleep. I tried texting Amie, Charlie, Cassie, Lauren and Alice but none of them replied.

This is going to be a long night was my last thought before drifting of to sleep.

**New chapter that surprisingly only took me an hour to write this morning. GO ME!**

**Enjoy =D**


	10. SCISSORS ROCK!

**Next chaper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**Disclaimer:**

**Charlie: I own Straws.**

**Me: I own Paramore…….**

**Charlie: Christina Ja…………**

**Me: Don't finish my middle name!**

**Charlie: JADE!!!!! **

**Me: Grrrrr *pounces on Charlie***

**George: They don't own nothing…. Either of them!**

**Me and Charlie: BUT GEORGE!!!!!!!! *whiny voice***

**George: No Buts anyway read and Review about how awesome I am!!!**

**BPOV**

_-one week later-_

I was worried about my little sister she doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even Alice and Me, she stays in her room all the time, she has got rid of her guitar and I swear it's all because of that Olivia bitch.

Me and Alice became fast friends but I still haven't told her what happened to my father, Edward keeps on hitting on me making me more and more frustrated, Emmett is a great brother too me like Jazz, Rose had persuaded her mother to allow them to come here with their father because they are getting divorced and Ness…………is the same as she was a week ago.

I am going to talk to her. "Ness?" I knocked on her door. She didn't reply and I saw blood on the floor and Ness lying unconscious with bloody cuts all over. "NESS?!?!?!" I screamed. Oh god no please no! She has got to have a pulse please have a pulse, ohh Ness sweetie………Why did she do this? Hospital she needs to go to hospital.

I ran to my cell (I am still refusing to call it a mobile and it annoys Alice) and dialed 999 (Yes its 999 in England not 911). They said they'll be here soon, I was about to walk to the phone again but I couldn't so I just broke down crying, Why me?

I didn't notice Alice was at the house ready to go shopping, until she gasped and saw me in the corner crying my heart out! "Bella Honey what happened?"

"IwasjustgettingreadyforshoppingwheniknockedNessie'sdoortoaskifshewantedtocomebutifoundherunconsciousandcoveredinblood." I said before crying again.

(I was just getting ready to go shopping when I knocked on Nessie's door to ask if she wanted to come but I found her unconscious and covered in blood)

Soon after the ambulance came; Me and Alice sat in the back with Ness, while they drove us there.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Why did Ness do this? She could of killed herself? She may even be slipping into death now? Me and Alice were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Mum and Emmett or for more information from Carlisle (aka: Dr Cullen).

We had called them as soon as we got in here and afterwards we called Jasper and Rosalie; a conversation I never want to repeat. I remember when dad gave us our last Christmas presents.

_-Flashback-_

_Me and Ness were sitting on the couch with mum and dad opposite us. We were smiling staring at the Christmas presents while mum and dad made us wait until they had finished their Coffees until we could open._

"_Daddy" I whined using my famous pout on my dad, the one he couldn't refuse, until he gave in. "Here you go Darlin'" He said in his southern drawl._

_I opened it up to a beautiful necklace it was a heart locket with a inscription on the front that read '__**Sarò nel tuo cuore con voi per sempre' **__"I'll be in your heart with you Forever" I whispered to my self and then I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I love you daddy I'll never take it off" _

_-End Flashback-_

To this day I still haven't taken it off. I remember when I saw what he got Ness mum burst into tears; it was the swan coat of arms wrist band, I noticed afterwards mum has it tattooed on her hip, I have my necklace, dad had his chief of police dad with the coal of arms on it and Ness has her wrist band.

Alice noticed I was fingering the necklace and she looked at me shyly. "Whats that?" I smiled at her "The swan coat of arms with a sentence in Italian that reads 'I'll be in your heart with you forever' Dad gave it too me on my last Christmas with him Alive when I was eight, I remember hoping it was a pony and I cried when I got this it meant so much, Ness got a wrist band and we never take them off" I explained and after my story Alice smiled a watery smile.

Mum chose that moment to appear. I ran straight to her. "Why mum? Why did she do this?" I asked her. My shook her head and then I saw Esme, Emmett and Edward. I ran straight to Esme after mum let go of me. She was like my second mother and I noticed Edward go straight to Alice and hug her; they were twins after all.

Emmett came to me afterwards and I cried into his shoulder. "Shhh it'll be okay she's a strong girl" he cooed in my ear over and over. Then I noticed the date in a week she'll be eleven and I already have a gift. Then I looked at the date again and it was the 23rd November, her birthday was the 30th.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

We all sat around the waiting room, after waiting for four hours, and Carlisle came out. As soon as Esme saw him she embraced him crying. He muttered soothing words and when Esme sat down he turned to mum and me.

"She'll be okay." We smiled and hugged. "And Bella she wants you!" I ran to the room we were told she's in earlier and I wasn't prepared for what I saw…….

**Ok so I know I am being mean with the cliffy but I wanted to give you a chapter today . **

**Thank you for all the support with this story.**

**Love you guys and do what George says because me and Charlie are playing with scissors and it scares him with how we act with straws. Lol**

**-Christina**


	11. Moi ill :

**This chappy maybe a little short but that's because I feel too ill to write much.**

**BPOV**

_Previously in I miss you Daddy;_

_I ran into the room I was told she's in earlier and I wasn't prepared for what I saw…._

It was my sister lying there on that hospital bed, I couldn't deny that, but she looked so horrible in an unhealthy way. I couldn't let Charlie and Christina see her like this. Why were people doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?

I sat down next to her and held her mangled hand covered in blood and scars. I looked at her face where it looked like she had punched herself so many times and then I looked at her face. Her beautiful angelic face now covered in scars and blood.

"Oh sweetie, Why?" I whispered to myself but mainly to her and I was shocked when I heard her voice.

"I didn't want to be a burden anymore" She said in her raspy voice and I had tears in my eyes.

"Why make the same mistakes I did? You were never a burden!" She looked at me with disbelief In her eyes. "Even though one person said something bad about you doesn't mean its untrue. There must be around 20 people out in the waiting room crying because you're in here" She looked at me again and shook her head.

"Trust me there's; Chrissy, Charlie, Neem, Emma, Mollie, Edward, Alice, Mum, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Marie, Uncle John, Me (Well I was), Sarah, Kirusthika, Amie, Cassie, Lauren and Nana Swan." I explained. She just looked at me then cried. I pulled her into a hug and whispered "Shhh it's okay…..Just don't scare us like that"

We stayed like that for a while when we heard a camera flash. "Alice no Flash photography!" we heard Emmett grumble and Ness giggled into my chest. "Yo Ness, Jazz and Rose are on the phone!" Emmett said afterwards. Ness looked up and reached for the phone while I made myself comfy and her bed and she sat on my lap.

_RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN!!!!! _Rosalie's voice rang through the room. _I WAKE UP TO NEWS LIKE THIS ON A SATURDAY!!!!!!! FIRST BELLA NOW YOU!!!! DO I HAVE TO SET UP A LIST FOR YOU ASWELL?!?!?!?! _Rose rambled.

**Sorry Rosie and No you don't**

_Good Jazz wants to talk to you._

**Okie Dokie**

_Ness please don't do that again think of how Bella would've been first losing her dad and then losing you._

**Sorry Jasper I promise I won't do it again.**

_Good Get well soon. _They both said down the phone.

_~~_~_~_1 Week Later~_~__~_~_

Me, Alice and Ness were sitting in the hospital Ness in her bed, Me next to her and Alice on the other side. It's been a week since the accident and today we're going to find out whether Ness can come home with us. Edward and Emmett had just left and every time I look at Emmett and Edward I wonder if I trust them enough to tell them what happened to our dad.

My decision is….

**I feel horrible urgg like I am gunna die.**

**-Christina**


	12. realisation BPOV

**I'M BETTER AGAIN AND I HAVE A RANDOM VID ON YOUTUBE PLEASE WATCH IT HERES THE LINK:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = D G x O n p h G z y A **

**Also here's the link to a vid I love:**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = M T l r X D A H E A 8 **

**Or this one because I am obsessed with paramore: **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T Q n w Q 6 J t y S c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**Disclaimer:**

**Neem: Milk!!!!**

**Me and Charlie: Ok then……**

**Neem: Abbie says she owns Bowling for soup and Twilight.**

**Me: WTF!!!! NO THERE MINE!!!!!!!!!111 *growls and gets into a crouch***

**Neem: That is what I said but yeah.**

**Charlie: As long as I own Linkin Park I'm good**

**Sarah: Hi why they argue over that I will say embarrassing stuff about Christina that you guys don't know.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare!!!!!**

**(Charlie and Neem look at eachother then back at Christina and sarah) Both: GO SARAH ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: When Christina was six she…(Christina pounces on her back) (Charlie and Neem look at eachother again)**

**Both: FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!!**

**Edward Cullen: WTF is going on here and since when am I human.**

**Charlie*nudges neem*: Look it's the peodophilic Sparklenator (No offence to people who like Edward Cullen Me and Charlie don't either does Neem or Sarah)**

**Edward: I am not a peodophile**

**Me*jumps off sarah*: You kind of are! You are 108 and Bella is 18 so ha!!!**

**Edward: No I am not!**

**Me: Am**

**Edward: Not**

**Me: Am**

**Edward: Not**

**Me: Am**

**Edward: Not**

**Me: Not**

**Edward: Am! Ha!**

**Me, Sarah + Neem burst out laughing**

**Jasper: Dude you just called yourself a peodo!**

**Me and Sarah *Run and hug Jasper*: JASPER!!!!!**

**Jasper: Disclaimer now!**

**Me: But-**

**Jasper: Christina---**

**Me: Yes Jasper?**

**Jasper: Disclaimer**

**Me: Fine… I, Christina Jade Sutton of Coventry in England, do not own Twilight or any of these songs.**

**Sarah: But she owns us!**

**Neem: No she don't**

**Sarah: Okay she don't**

**Neem and Charlie: Phew!**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_Could I trust them???_

_Now:_

No I couldn't. Well maybe I could…No wait stop the thought there I couldn't seriously be thinking about this I was the one who wanted this too be a secret Ness wouldn't care if people knew heck she wouldn't care if the whole world knew, Mum wouldn't care either she would love the attention. But that's what I don't want, I don't want people being friends with me because of sympathy, I don't want people being friends me for fame and most importantly I don't want to think about what happened let alone tell somebody about it.

I won't tell them at all. God I wish Edward was here right now!.................Wait back up I couldn't be falling for Edward could i? No I couldn't he was a jerk a gorgeous jerk!

Urggg I need to get out! I do not like Edward Cullen and that it final.

_You keep telling your self that honey!_

Go away stupid voice

_Nahh I like your head its smart unlike Jessica Stanley's_

Whats her head like?

_Horrible! Its full of Edward Cullen_

I would hate that too! Did you have a nice time with her?

_No she abused me_

How do you abuse a voice?

_You call it mean names Simple._

Oh like Bitch, Slut, Slag, whore!

_Whats a slag_

English word

_Ohh I'm gunna go back to America_

Ok see ya!

_Bye_

Wow! That was weird I had a conversation with the voice in my head! What is wrong with me! Urgg I miss the voice! Hmm I wonder what Ness is doing?

"Ness?!?!?" I called down the stairs!

No answer! Oh yeah she's round Christina's! What about Alice? Shopping with Emmett! Jasper? In Malibu! Rose? With Jasper! Well that sucks! I am so bored. Urggg what to do!!!

**Ok this chapter is up for a reason and the reason is so we know Bella has figured out she likes Edward! **

**-Christina!**


	13. Realisation EPOV

**Next Chapter!!!!!! AND I AM BETTER AGAIN!!!!!! Thank you too everyone who's reviewed we are now on 48 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 GO FORTY EIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:-**

**Alice (A friend from school): Ello Darlin'**

**Moi: Ello Cupcake!**

**Emma: Ello Dude**

**Alice: Ello Nunk**

**Charlie: Ello People**

**Sarah: Wow this is so magical!!!**

**Jasper Hale: Whats so Magical???**

**Sarah and Moi: Y-Y-YOUR J-J-JASPER!!!!!!**

**Jasper: Yes, Yes I am **

**Raneem: Hi guys hey Jasper the Vampster **

**Jasper: Uh……hi??????**

**Raneem: OMJ!!!!!!! It's Jasper**

**Jasper and Charlie: O.M.J??????**

**Raneem: Oh My Jacob Duh! *Drools***

**Moi: Close your mouth Neem your catching flies!!!**

**Jasper: I have that affect on the ladies!!!!!**

**Alice: No offence but she's properly day dreaming about Jacob!!!!**

**Jasper: That Mutt!**

**Jacob: Somebody called?**

**Neem: Y-Y-YOUR J-J-JACOB B-B-BLACK!!!!! *faints***

**Jacob: And you're unconscious**

**Sarah: Sorry about that where is Edweirdo??**

**Jacob: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME AND IS ON TEAM JACOB!!!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: Just because I Hate Edward doesn't mean I'm Team Jacob; I'm Team Jasper!!!!!!**

**Jasper: WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jacob: Alice? Charlotte? Christina? Raneem?**

**Alice: Team Johnny Depp**

**Charlie: ITS CHARLIE GRRRR!!!!!!! && Team Tyler's van && Team Chocolate!!!!**

**Moi: Team, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett**

**Jasper: WOO HOO!!!!!**

**Jacob: Why Dr fang???**

**Carlisle: Because I'm gawwwgus right?**

**Moi: *Looks down* Because use three are FIT!!!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: I agree**

**Raneem: *Wakes up!* Jacob All the Way but Jacob Keep your hair short!!!!!**

**Jacob: Why am I here again???**

**Sarah: So Neemo can Marry you**

**Jacob: *Runs away* NO WAY I AM ALREADY MARRIED TO RENESMEE**

**Jasper: Ok then. Christina say it!!!**

**Moi: Nu uh**

**Jasper: Christina I am warning you!**

**Moi: With what?**

**Jasper: Your name?!?!**

**Moi: I don't care anymore Charlie already told them?!?!?**

**Jasper: Your crush?**

**Moi: Don't you mean the person you fancy?**

**Jasper: Huh???**

**Moi: Talk proper English your in Cov not America!!!!!**

**Jasper: Fine! Pip Pip Cheerio Tea and Biscuits!!! When in doubt pinkie's out *All said in a posh Londoner voice***

**Sarah, Raneem, Alice, Charlie and Me: THAT'S OFFENSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE NOT POSH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper: TOO MUCH ANGER STOP IT AND SAY THE FRIKEN DISCLAIMER THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!**

**Moi: No shit Sherlock!!!**

**Jasper: When did you get so Bitchy??????**

**Moi: I was born that way!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: Don't worry she gets defensive sometimes**

**Moi: I WANT PIZZA!!! I WANT PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper: WTF!?!?! Is she drunk?????**

**Sarah: No I have Never seen her drunk I don't think she has ever been drunk!!!!!**

**Moi and Charlie: Snape Snape Severous Snape! DUBLEDORE!!! Snape Snape Severous snape!**

**Sarah: You're the Empath calm them down if you so wish!**

**Jasper: Why are you so calm??**

**Sarah: I am used to them like this!!**

**Jasper: Not working**

**Sarah: This isn't magical anymore**

**Jasper: It never was**

**Moi: Hi I don't own Twilight**

**Jasper: FINALLY I CAN GO**

**Moi: NOOO!!!!!!!11**

**Jasper: Fine!**

**Moi: Thank you Jazz**

**Sarah: Where's Charlie gone?**

**Charlie: HERE!?!?!?!?**

**Sarah: Okay to the school Field!!!!**

**Charlie: Nunna Nunna Nunna Nunna Field!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: Enjoy!!!!!!!1**

**EPOV**

God I am so bored!!! Up, Down, Catch, Up, Down, Catch, Up, Down….. "Edward stop throwing the tennis ball you are going to dent the ceiling!" Mother cried from downstairs. The ball hit me on the head "Ow!" I mumbled.

I can't believe I am grounded because of Bella?!!!?!?!?!? It's been weeks and I am bored!!!!!!!! I should be watching a movie or at Pizza hut with friends right now! But no I had to get grounded and I had to listen to Bella!!!!!!

"Edward we're going now want anything!" Alice called upstairs. She and Emmett were going shopping for Christmas presents!

"The New Cobra Starship album!" I called downstairs to my loving sister who will get me the Album!

"Don't feel like it!" She called back and then left the house. Oh god! Now I am so bored without my horrible sister to annoy what to do?

Maybe I could annoy Bella????

Yeah that sounds like a plan.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

_Hello?_ She sounds breathless

_Sounding a bit breathless. Getting busy with someone???_

_Fuck Off Cullen! _Hmm annoyed at the mention of Sex. Must remember that!

_But I don't wanna Swan! _Ha she's a bird (swan) and she's a bird (Female) _Did you know you're a bird twice?_

_What The Fuck?!?!?!!? _She's angry. (State the obvious)

_You're a bird for swan and a bird for your Gender!!!!_

_Why oh Why did I pick up the blimming Cell Phone!!!!!! _She has gotta stop calling it a Cell phone it's a mobile!!!!!

_It's a Mobile not a Cell use your English!?!??!!!?_

_But I don't wanna walk around saying Pip Pip Cheerio or Good day ol' chap! Or I don't wanna sing 'When in doubt Pinkies out' in my head. _She moaned.

_That's offensive you should know by now we all don't speak like the queen in fact hardly any of us do! We just have a slight Cov accent like the Brummies have a brummy accent! _I told her

_Who the heck are Brummie's!?!?!?!?!_

_People from Birmingham! _I told her again! Wow she needs to learn a lot about this place. _Do you know who Lady Godviva is??_

_Huh?_

_Lady Godiva married to Earl Leofric??? _I waited for it to click we knew about this ages ago.

_Earl What-a-fric???_

_Oh never mind!_

_Why are you calling me????_

_To annoy you?_

_Urgg Fuck Off Cullen I gotta go!?!?!?_

_Be Safe Use a Condom!!!!!_

_FUCK OFF_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

That did not make me any less bored. Does that even make sense? Oh I don't really care! Ok so what to do what to do?

Lets go on Msn.

**Sign in To Messenger:**

_Edwardo_.uk_

_*********_

I3EdwardCullen (Online)

(F) Miss Ya Dad R.I.P (F) (Online)

(W) Tina Ere…//x(W) (Online)

Wanna B in Malibu With Jazzy :( (Online)

COVENTRY GOSSIPERS!!!!!!!!!!! (Whole Group online)

EDWARD FAN CLUB (Whole Group Online)

Masen(Y) You still grounded E????

Maybe I could talk to Masen he will cheer me up.

**Masen(Y) You still grounded E???? Says: Heyy Dude Wazzup?**

_Edward in da House(Y) Fuckin Grounded Says: Heyy Nm still grounded yooh???_

**Masen(Y) You still grounded E? Says: Poor You? You could be on a date with Hot French Twins tonight aswell!!!!!**

_Edward in da House(Y) Fuckin Grounded Says: Don't remind me! Gotta go bye!_

God he better not tell them I am really a peodo or something because that would Stink! The fact that I wouldn't see that brown wavy hair, those brown doe eyes again nearly kills me!

WAIT! The twins are blonde!!!!! Why did I just describe Bella? I am not falling for her? She is beautiful, Annoying, beautiful, Ugly, beautiful, tempermental, Beautiful, Sexy! Wa-What! I did not just say Beautiful.

_You kinda did?!?!?!!_

No I didn't

_You did and you like her!!!!_

No I don't

_Really????_

Ok maybe just a little bit!!!!

_A little Bit???_

Ok maybe a lot but what does it have to do with you????

_To be honest….._

Yeah

_...I just wanna hear you admit it!!!!_

Fine I am falling for Isabella Marie Swan.

_That's not official_

What do you want me to say? I, Edward Cullen, is falling hard for Isabella Marie Swan?

_Perfecto! Bye Bye!_

Bye!

Well that was weird!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**BPOV**

Maybe just maybe if I leave a note with my mother I could go to Town??? Yeah that sounds like a great idea! At least I am not grounded like some annoying person living next door.

Lol if I said that to him I would be dead in the next few minutes. Ok back to the note;

_Dear Mother and Sister;_

_I will be in Town if you need me! _

_Love you guys!!!!!_

_Xxx_

Ok so I have £20 and Alice said the bus fair is 75p for moi so that will be £1.50 all together. It's a good job mum got all our Dollars transformed into Pounds.

I walked out of the door to a sunny day! That's a first! I walked to the church bus stop and saw a man sat there with three of his friends and they were harassing a young Girl she looked like she was only 12. That's sick!

"Oi! Stop that!" I called towards them. But they didn't stop instead they…

**Sorry the chapter's late and Mwa ha ha ha ha Any idea's what the men were doing?**

**Any ideas what they end up doing?**

**If you have any ideas PM me or Review I like to hear you thoughts.**

**I would like to know Ideas of how Bella and Edward become civilised to each other because I want to know what you want! **

**Thank you!?!?!**

**-Christina xx**


	14. Creeps

**Next Chapter Yay!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Renesmee: Yay I am in the story!!!!!!**

**Me: Of course you are!**

**Renesmee: Why don't you like my father?**

**Sarah: BECAUSE HE IS A PEODOPHILE!!!!!**

**Renesmee: He is?**

**Emma: No he isn't he's just being sweet**

**Me: He is 90 years older then your mother and when she was human he watched her sleep**

**Renesmee: Wow he is a peodophile**

**Me and Sarah: We told you so Emma**

**Charlie: You sound like a four year old why?**

**Sarah: Because we're magical**

**Kirusthika: I CAN'T BELIEVE CHLOEE WAS MAKING FUN **

**OF YOU IN ART!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Leave it Alone guys seriously I don't care.**

**Sarah: Christina we are practically your sisters especially Charlie and Emma we know you are just not showing that you care because you find it weakness.**

**Me: But I DON'T care!**

**Charlie: Look at me and say it without smirking or laughing**

**Me: I don't care I am used to being judged!**

**Sarah: We know that we all are used to being judged.**

**Me: I don't care so just drop it!**

**Emma: Guys seriously drop it your making everyone depressed!**

**Me: What she said ^^^^**

**Emma: And Christina stop hiding your emotions or we'll get Jasper!**

**Jasper: I heard my name! (My Infamous line when I hear my name in a conversation!!!!!!)**

**Me: You took my line!**

**Sarah: Its nothing Jazz you can go back to everyone now!**

**Jasper: I heard my name I have a right to hear what you said about me (My other infamous line)**

**Me: Can. You. Stop. Taking. My. Lines!**

**Jasper: Nahh don't feel like it**

**Me: are you seriously trying to annoy me because it is working**

**Jasper: If I wanted to annoy you I would control your emotions and make you go all weird.**

**Sarah: By any chance Jasper did you make Christina and Charlie weird????**

**Jasper: No why?**

**Sarah: Because Christina is on Emmett's back biting him!!!!**

**Jasper: Why is she biting him??**

**Kirusthika: She said and I quote 'If a Vampire can bite a **

**human and they become a vampire, a human should be able to bite a vampire and they become a human'**

**Emmett: GET. HER. OFF. ME!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper: Don't feel like it!**

**Renesmee: Seriously Uncle Jazz just calm Christina down!**

**Sarah: I am scared where's Charlie???**

**Emma: There *Points to Charlie in the corner crouched like a jaguar***

**Charlie: I am Jaguar here me roar ROAR!!!!!!**

**Jasper: Ok then I am now scared of those two girls **

**Me: A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I.J.K.L.M.N.O.P.Q.R.S.T.U.V.W.X.Y.Z.**

**Emmett: Why is she saying the alphabet?**

**Emma: It's something she does when she's bored!**

**Jasper: You three are so calm why.**

**Sarah: *looks at Kirusthika then Emma* We're used to it**

**Jasper: You handle this everyday**

**Kirusthika: Unless they're ill because then they're Bare boring.**

**Emmett: What the heck does Bare mean??**

**Sarah: Seriously kirusthika stop saying that!**

**Kirusthika: I can't help it**

**Emmett: Will somebody tell me what bare means? It's not said in America**

**Kirusthika: Sorry I forgot! Bare means very**

**Emmett: Why don't you just say Very then???**

**Sarah: Because she's magical.**

**Charlie: I wonder if somebody can be allergic to pizza**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Renesmee: …**

**Kirusthika: Obsessed with Pizza don't worry.**

**Jasper: Will somebody just say the disclaimer already?**

**Sarah, Emma and Kirusthika: Christina owns nothing at all! Happy?**

**Jasper: Very**

**Charlie: I own Pizza!!!!!**

**Me: I own Custard Creams.**

**Sarah: They don't!!!!**

**Me and Charlie: WE DO!!!!**

**Emma: Christina????? Charlie????**

**Me and Charlie: We Do???**

**Kirusthika: CHARLOTTE INSERT MIDDLE NAME HERE THOMPSON!!!!!! CHRISTINA INSERT MIDDLE NAME HERE SUTTON!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Emma: Then say you don't own Custard creams.**

**Me: Fine I don't own them!**

**Charlie: DON'T CALL ME CHARLOTTE**

**Sarah: Then say you don't own Pizza**

**Charlie: Fine I don't own Pizza.**

**Thank you to ****weird em and jazz hands 4 lyf ****for the Idea in this Chapter and an Idea for later Chapters and Charlie… Non-Uniform day on Friday what u wearin????**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

"_Oi! Stop that!" I called towards them but they didn't stop instead they…_

_Now;_

…walked towards me. While one of the guys held onto the girl and I just noticed they were holding knives. Why the Heck were they holding Knives????

"Let. Her. Go. You. Sick. Twats!" I stressed pushing the one nearest me. They laughed and I now realised they were rapists and they were raping this girl!

Urgg that brings back horrid memories. "What are you going to do sweetcheeks?" One of them called, they all laughed.

"Hey Lennie maybe she wants a go herself????" Another called, I turned to look at him and was surprised when I saw Edward walking over to us.

I looked at them as they laughed, stepped forward and punched the one referred to as Lennie and walked away. I saw Edward on my way back to the house and he just stared at me as if I was crazy or something.

Well maybe I am crazy whats it to him!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**EPOV**

I was looking out of my bedroom window when I saw Bella walking over to the bus stop. "EDWARD!" my mother called downstairs. "Go to the shop for me!" She shouted again.

"Sure!" I called back and walked downstairs. I saw my mother with a cut above her eye and was immediately worried. My mother has never had a cut since I was born. "Mum who did this?" I asked. I heard her mumble 'the men at the bus stop' and that just threw me into protective mode.

I ran out of the house to see Bella surrounded by the creeps. I just stared as she kneed one of them in the 'jewels' and walked in my direction.

**Thank you here's the new Chapter. Go PIZZA !!!!!!**

**Me: Review please!**

**Sarah: Review please!**

**Me: Stop that**

**Sarah: Stop that**

**Me: Urgg **

**Read and Review**


	15. MEET Hayley

**Ok so next chappy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Lol Non-uniform day today :P**

**BPOV**

I walked back into the house prepared for it to be empty but there stood two people I have missed. "Jazz? Rose?" I asked the two figures and my suspicions were confirmed when Rose ran at me full force and hugged me tight.

"I missed you honey!" She sobbed and held me tighter.

"I missed you too!" I sobbed into her shoulder. She can be a bitch to people she don't know but she has been there for me no matter what. "Ahem!" I looked towards the source of the sound and saw Jasper standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What didn't miss me Darlin'" He asked his southern drawl standing out. "Of course Jazzy how could I not miss my Jazzy bear!" I said wiggling free of rose's embrace and walking over to Jasper's.

After we chatted for a bit Ness came home. Well that was a sight to see, she ran straight to hug Jasper forgetting about Rose like I had done with Jasper. Except for the fact that they didn't cry like me and Rose did.

Eventually we sat down and we could ask our questions. "Guys why are you here? Not like we don't love having you here!" I asked adding on the last part quickly.

"We ran away!" Rose said. And I looked at her shocked. "You are a hypocrite!" I shouted and Rose laughed remembering the rules I have to live by. Urggg Hypocrite!

"Can we stay here?" Jasper asked. Truth be told my mother knew Jasper and Rose would run away at some point and made rooms for them as well. "I'll ask mother." I said getting my phone out and textin my mum.

_To: Mum_

_From: Bella xx_

_Mum,_

_Jazz 'n' Rose r here can they stay for a while?_

_Bella xx_

"It's sent so what do you want to do now?" I asked them and Rose's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas eve. "I want to meet your new Friends/neighbours" She nearly screamed.

"Nope it's late and Edward's grounded!" I said crossing that off Rosalie's list for now. Then it was Jasper's turn. "Truth or Dare?" He asked, me and Ness burst into laughter while Rose and Jazz looked at us funny.

"It's how Edward got grounded in the first place!" I explained and Rose laughed like hell. So I turned to Jasper. "Est-elle là-haut?" He looked at me.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu avec quoi que ce soit" He shook his head. Rose calmed down and looked at us confused. "When did you guys start speaking french?" she asked.

"Well Jasper wanted to learn Italian so I told him he had to teach me French for me to teach him Italian!" I explained.

When Ness was started to get restless my mum finally replied to the text I sent her.

_To: Isabella_

_From: Mom_

_Bella,_

_Yes they are allowed to stay remember to show them their rooms. I will be staying with Phil tonight so I won't be back until Tomorrow evening. Have Fun and __**don't**__ forget to introduce them to Edward, Alice and Emmett. _

_Love you _

_Mom xx_

"Guys it's a yes but mum won't be back tonight!" I told them and they were confused well Ness wasn't. "Staying at Phil's again?" She asked and I nodded sadly.

Mum had been seeing Phil for a while now. It wasn't that he hated us or we hated him it's just I always was a daddy's girl and it was hard for me to see her dating again like she never married dad. And I am sure Ness is just upset by the idea of somebody replacing dad. Phil was an alright guy but he treated me like a depressed emo and he treated Ness like a baby.

"Who's Phil?" Jasper asked while Rosalie gave him a look understanding who Phil is but Jasper is a guy he wouldn't notice.

"Mums new boyfriend" I explained and his face became pained. He loved my father like he was his father, he loves my mum like she is his own mum, he loves me and Ness like sisters and he is as protective of us as he is with Rose. That's why it was hard for him to see me in my 'Izzy' phase.

The night consisted from then on with Laughter, jokes, memories, more laughter, food fights and tears. It's good to have them back!

**(I was going to stop it here but I want this chapter to be quite long)**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_

I awoke to the smell of Jasper's famous blueberry Pancakes. YUM!?!?! They are gorgeous! The little bit of America I have left. I walked into the kitchen and found Jasper in a 'Kiss me I'm steaming' apron and I almost burst into laughter but I was good at hiding it.

"Hey Jasper!" I called cheerfully since for one night I had had a peaceful sleep without any pain or nightmares. Go me! He looked up and smiled then went back to work mumbling to him self. "Talk to me I am in a good mood!" I wined and he laughed.

"Nahh I don't think I wanna!" he laughed while I glared. He noticed I was glaring so he glared back and we ended up in a staring competition until Rosalie came in and decided to brake us up. "Guys Stop it!" When she noticed we didn't stop she added. "It's too early for Staring contests!" So we stopped or she would've wined until we got bored and normally that takes hours

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_

"Hey Rose what do you want to do today?" I asked Rose as we sat down at the kitchen table to eat Breakfast, we had saved some for Ness since she's still asleep.

"Um……….i want to meet those British friends you talk about!" Rose said using the word British instead of English to look smart.

"Rose how many times do I have to tell you they are not posh?" I asked her while Jasper chuckled Next to me. "Oh like you can talk 'Mr Kiss-Me-I'm-Steaming'" I added which made Jasper immediately shut up.

"Ok but still Humour me" Rose pleaded and I gave in straight away. "Fine but don't say: 1. Pip Pip Cheerio 2. Toodles 3. Ta Ta 4. Mummy dearest 5. When in doubt Pinkies out etc. they find it offensive" I informed her.

"Okie Dokie Belly Welly!" she sung.

"Don't call me that Rosie Posie"

"Why not Jelly Bean?"

"Because Flower Bed I am not 4 years old"

"Oh but Jazzy Wazzy likes to act like a 4 year old!"

"No I—" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Luckily we were all dressed……………….Except for Ness. "Jasper I'll get the door you wake Ness up and tell her to get dressed." I said while me and Rose rushed to the door.

"Hey Alice!" I called as the person behind the door revealed Alice.

"Hey Bella. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Rosalie the one you talked to over the phone on our first day in Secondary School." I explained and understanding dawned on her face.

"Hey Alice it's nice to actually meet you." Rose said.

"You too Rosalie!" Alice added cheerfully. We all walked into the living room where we found Jasper lying on the couch and a sleeping Ness on the floor.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE I TELL YOU TO DO ONE THING FOR ME AND YOU DON'T URGGG!" I shouted at him using my favourite word Urgg. Luckily for Jasper, Ness woke up after my little explosion while Rose and Alice laughed at the look on his face.

"Renesmee go and get changed okay?" She nodded and ran upstairs and then I turned to Jasper. "I'm Sorry Bella" He said hanging his head in shame.

"You better be can you clean up the mess you made it the kitchen. And this time Don't. Start. Slacking. Of. You. Git!" I told him pointing to the kitchen and he walked off in a stomp mumbling something about how that was so Embarassing.

As soon as we saw no more of him Alice burst into laughter leaning into Rose who was trying so hard to stay up right. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door waiting for Emmett. "BELLA!?!?!?" I Heard him before I saw him.

Like always I was pulled into a big bear hug and I noticed Edward was here too. "Hello Swan" He said after Emmett put me down. "Cullen" I nodded and so did he.

Together us three walked into the living room Rose sobered up after she saw Emmett and Jasper walked into the room looking exhausted. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows and he walked back into the kitchen, Which caused more laughter from Rose and Alice.

"Rosalie. ROSALIE. ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!?!?!?" that got her attention. "Go and tell Jasper too come out here!" she did and he came back still wearing the apron. When he came back Ness came down the stairs and laughed at his apron.

"Jazz your not steaming so take the apron off!" that caused laughter from me and Rose since we knew as well as she did that she used to have a massive crush on him.

It finally dawned on Emmett that Rosalie and Jasper were in the room. "Emmett this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, also known as Jazzy Wazzy and Rosie Posie." I teased while Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Jasper!" I whisper hissed at him. He turned towards me. "Rose est intéressé à Em" he looked shocked then replied. "J'ai confiance en lui, mais il mieux pas blessée. Ed semble intéressé à vous aussi" he exclaimed and everybody turned to us and rose said. "Stop talking in French!" me and Jazz just laughed at her annoyance.

With them here I felt like I was finally home. I just hope this lasts.

**That's it guys!?!?!?!?! Okay so if I am in a mental hospital tomorrow don't worry I named a part of my brain her name is Hayley and she annoys the hell out of me.**

**Well Enjoy!**

**-Christina**

**xoxoxoxox**


	16. Bedrooms

**Ok so people have been asking me what happened to the creeps well what happened to them was they stopped harassing the girl and they walked away. (Well Limping)**

**In the last chapter Jazz and Bella were talking about how Rosalie is interested in the first sentence, in the second one jasper says: "I noticed and it looks like Ed is interested in you too" **

**Thank you too the Amazing weird em and jazz hands for the bedroom idea.**

**And thank you too Charlie for being the best confidence booster there is out there (Also thank you for the insanely random phone call last night that made me laugh.)**

**Here's the next chapter;**

**EmPOV**

As soon as I set my eyes on Rosalie I knew I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off her. The only problem was I didn't know what to say to her, unlike my brother I didn't have as much experience with girls because I didn't go sleeping around with random girls every week.

I watched as she laughed. She had the most gorgeous laugh and her smile was so mind numbingly beautiful (**Does that even make sense??? Ohh well**) I watched as she talked to Bella about Malibu and Cars, how she talked to my sister about Shopping, how she treated Ness like Ness was her own little sister and how she made fun of Jasper (Poor guy).

I didn't notice Alice trying to get my attention until she slapped the back of my head. It didn't hurt me but it distracted me. "Emmett are you coming?? We're going to show Jazz and Rose their rooms." I just nodded dumbly because Rosalie was smiling at me and then followed them upstairs.

**JPOV**

Alice. That's what her name was Alice. Bella's description of her did her no justice she was gorgeous. Right now we were walked up the stairs so Bella can show me and Rose were we will be staying.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as we walked up the stairs. I liked Edward I didn't even know why Bella didn't like him he was a great guy if you get over the fact that he was a player.

"Yeah Jasper?" He asked back, I could sense he was confused. Hmm he is very interesting. "Do you _like _Bella?" I asked already knowing the answer but curious anyway.

"Um….No" he said quickly too quickly. Ha I knew it he likes her Edward likes Bella and Bella likes Edward. "Ha. I knew it you _so _like her. And now I sound like my sister. And now I am talking to myself." **(Ha lol I ended up doing that once.) **Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"And now shut up!" Was his come back. I was about to say something when Alice said. "Aww is little Eddie afraid to admit his feelings?" If I could I would have kissed her then and there.

"No Little Eddi—I mean Edward—is not because there are no feelings" He said. Then Rosalie decided she wanted to join in.

"Edward is scared of the Big Bad Bella???" Rosalie cooed mocking him.

"Edward is not going to answer that" He said back defensively. I wasn't surprised when Emmett joined in. "Edward is being a twat and not telling Bella already."

"Edward is not being a twat he is protecting his crown jewels" Edward replied instinctively his hands covered his crown jewels.

Then shocking all of us Bella turned around and said, "Edward is going to stop talking in first person before his crown jewels are cut off!" she then turned back around and carried on walking to the magical place.

Emmett was getting bored of walking around the house so he started singing. "_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader wherever she may go. De dum dede a deedle de dum de day!" _I had had enough of Emmett's singing and turned around to shout at him and surprisingly we all had the same idea (Except for Rosalie) and we turned around and shouted at him. "SHUT UP EMMETT!!!!"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

We were finally at the destination after Emmett singing/humming I know a song that will get on your nerves. And oh boy did that song get on my nerves. We were all standing in front of the door to the room that Bella said was my room and I couldn't open it because it was Bella knowing her it would be Black and Brown (god I hate them colours).

Rosalie was getting frustrated so she opened the door for me and everyone burst into laughter. I looked around the room, it was brown and cream, with cream/brown throw pillows on the bed, with a sitting area (bean bag chairs) it looked so… so Feminine.

"What the Fuck! This is just so feminine. It looks like a girls room." I exclaimed. "Jazz I told my mum to make your room look like this because deep down we know you love purple and wish you were a girl!" Bella cooed. **(I cbb to make this French so if it's in italics it's meant to be French okay?) **_"Can you try a least once not to embarrass me in front of Alice?" _I hissed at her and she cooed. _"Does little Jazzy have a crush on Ali??? Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _even though she was practically my sister I really wanted to strangle her. _"Yes I like Alice now shut up and stop talking in French. Is this seriously my room???" _she just laughed and walked off.

Upon instinct we all followed her and she led us to a door that had a picture of Paramore on it and she opened the door. It was Grey and Blue, it looked amazing it had posters of my favourite bands up (Green Day, Good Charlotte, Cobra Starship, All time Low etc.) **(Gotta Love those bands they're awesome along with Blink 182, Bowling for Soup and Sum41) **I Loved it and then I turned to Bella and she said "No this is your room" I hugged her to death and she just laughed.

They left me alone in my room and went to show Rosalie her room. Alice was about to leave when I said. "Stay! Please I want to ask you something?" She turned around and said, "Ask away" I looked at her and managed to get out. "Would you like to go out sometime?" She smiled and nodded saying. "I would love that!"

I smiled and hugged her and we just sat on my bed playing 21 questions, our way.

**RPOV**

Jasper was left in his room when Bella lead us all to my room, Emmett wouldn't shut up and Edward was staring at Bella's but as she walked while Ness was about to pounce on Emmett and kill him. It was quite funny she looked like an angry Kitten.

"Rosalie this is your room" Bella said opening the door.

It was Black and Red, I absolutely loved it, it had posters of my favourite bands (Linkin Park, The Veronicas, The Friday Night Boys, NeverShoutNever, Forever the Sickest Kids etc.) **(More of my favourite Bands GO ME!!!!), **it had a day bed with Red and Black throw pillows on it and basically all together it was so me! "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!" I screamed running at Bella and then at Ness.

She laughed and they left me too my room like they did but Emmett stayed behind. "Rosalie?" He asked looking nervous. "Yeah?" I said getting suspicious. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. "Like on a date?" he nodded and I smiled walking over to him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "I would love that you big teddy bear." He smiled and we sat on my laptop while Emmett introduced me to Msn. We got out the webcam and sat being idiots to his mates on Msn.

**BPOV**

I walked downstairs with Edward trailing after me like a lost puppy. Jasper and Alice were in his room, Emmett and Rosalie were in her Room and Ness had gone to her own room when she got bored of following me and Edward.

So far he had been following me around for 10 minutes; it was starting to get annoying.

"Edward what do you want?" I asked agitated.

**There it is. Read and Review. Any questions? Any suggestions? Any ideas? Constructive criticism? If there's any questions I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**-Christina **


	17. Date or no Date?

**Ok so answering questions;**

**Jazzys Mistress: ****Just read on for what Eddie wants =D**

**iPuppyDogFace:**** You worry me. Good guess but Edward thinks Bella hates him so why would he propose???**

**Weird and and jazz hands 4 lyf: ****I am magical so I am not gunna tell you who ends up with who in the end. Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha.**

**On another Hand;**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! **

**BPOV**

_Recently;_

"_Edward what do you want?" I asked agitated._

"_Bella" He sighed, I just looked at him and I saw Love in his eyes_.

_**You really need to get your eyes checked**__._

_Yeah your right a guy like him wouldn't like I a mentally damaged, "Will you please go out with me?" he asked pleading with his eyes._

"_What is this just another bet with your mates; See who can get Bella in bed first!" I said mockingly. _

"_No it isn't you should trust me!" He said getting angry so I softened my voice, "I'm Sorry Edward but I can't trust you. How do I know you aren't going to get me in bed with you then the next day dump me because you have got what you wanted?" I asked him._

"_I've changed!" He almost shouted._

"_Prove it!" I said, _

_BEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEPPPP_

I woke from my bed with a start, it was just a dream. Then I looked around where I was and saw I was in my bedroom and I had a note on my bed side table.

_To Bella,_

_Mornin' I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday but I promise I have changed,_

_From Edward._

It wasn't a dream! I have got to take my mind of things.

**JPOV**

I awoke to a loud _beeeeeeeeep _of the alarm clock on my bedside table. I waved my hand about but it wouldn't shut up. I got up unwillingly to find out it wasn't my alarm beeping it was my cell.

I picked it up to find out that I have a text from Alice;

_**To: **__Jasper_

_**From: **__Alice _

_Hey Jazz, _

_Rose text me earlier bowt a double date with her and Em. Wht do you think?_

_Alice xx_

I smiled despite being awoke at….7:00am in the morning—Wait 7am!?!?!?!? Urgg I want to sleep but now I am awake I can't sleep. So what do I think about having a Double Date with Rose and Em???? Why would Rose suggest that???

_Maybe she wants support from her older brother._

That would make sense but why???

_She really likes Em and wants you to approve of him. _

But it's Rose we're talking about she wouldn't want her brother hanging around on her first date.

_Maybe she is scared_

Possibly… Ok I need to text Alice back.

_**To: **__Alice_

_**From: **__Jasper_

_Alice,_

_Of course I'll double date with Em and Rose. I'll pick you up at 6pm._

_Jazz xx_

**APOV**

I woke up to a text from Rose at 6:30am—don't even ask why I am up and 6:30am—I was curious so I looked at it and I smiled.

_**To:**__ Alice_

_**From: **__Rose_

_Hey Alice,_

_ Is it okay if me and Em go on a double date with you and Jazz??? If it's not it's okay it's just I am kind of nervous and Em suggested the idea. TB and If your gunna ask Jasper I would text him in half an hour. _

_Rose =3_

I laughed at the funny little face at the end. It was cute, yet funny! I wonder what it would be like to live in America, it would be so different to Coventry, with the sun and the heat I might not enjoy it. I did grow up with not much sunlight, snow days at school, Sunny/Rainy summers etc.

I quickly text Rose back so I wouldn't forget to later;

_**To: **__Rose_

_**From: **__Alice_

_Thank for the warning about Jasper Rose. I'll ask Jazz what he thinks then I'll text you. Maybe we could invite Edward and Bella and book them into a booth for just both of them and see how they react to each other?_

_Alice (=_

My idea was great I just hope it works and Bella and Edward will stop behaving how they are behaving lately. I went to sit down and watch TV when Emmett charged down stairs and took the remote.

I glared at him and he smiled at me. "Good Morning Starshine, The Earth says Hello!" He said, saying the Starshine bit sarcastically. I just glared more until it was time for me to text Jasper and a smile was on my lips. To Em I properly looked like a love sick puppy.

_**To: **__Jasper_

_**From: **__Alice _

_Hey Jazz, _

_Rose text me earlier bowt a double date with her and Em. Wht do you think?_

_Alice xx_

I sent that of quickly not expecting to get a reply soon Knowing Jazz. So I sat down and watched baseball with Em while slowly one by one each family member came down stairs and watched with us.

I had already done my texting for this morning with Jazz and Rose and now I was waiting for Edward to wake up so I could talk to him.

**Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Charlie: Yes Read and Review to save NEEM (again)**

**Me: Why does Neem Need saving????**

**Charlie: Plastics…**

**Me: What Charlie said.**

**-Christina xox**


	18. Random ness

**I miss you daddy!!!! New Chapter!!!! HAPPY B'DAY BRO!!!!!**

**APOV**

What to wear? What to wear??? I have 2 hours until my date with Jasper and I have nothing to wear! Urgg how much do I hate my mum for banning me from shopping now? A lot! I literally have nothing to wear and I don't think I want to wear my underwear to the date.

What do I seriously wear, I was about to give up when I saw a black dress with a note on it

_I know you're nervous so wear this._

_It'll look great on you!_

_See ya later._

_-R_

_P,S when I next see you,_

_You better be wearing this!!!!_

I laughed to myself, put on the dress and sat in front of my dresser. Slowly taking my time I got out my make up and put Eyeliner, Mascara, Eye shadow and lip gloss on. When I walked downstairs I saw Jasper in the living room sitting with my mum and dad.

"Wow…You look magnificent!" He said shocked and I smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself!" I replied taking his hand and he led me out the door, we were meeting Rose and Em at the restaurant,

**RPOV**

I was looking in my closet for something to wear when Bella knocked on my door. "Rosalie come into my room NOW!!" she shouted through the door. I was shocked Bella would normally just make fun of me until I had left the house.

"Coming!" I called as I was out of the door into Bella's room and gasped at what a saw. Bella was holding a beautiful blood red dress with Diamonds around the bust it was Gorgeous. As I looked closer it was a dress designed and made by Bella.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" I screamed jumping into Bella's arms. She chuckled "Your welcome now go and give this dress to Alice" she said holding up another gorgeous dress in Black.

I did as she said including a note and started my make up. Eyeliner, Eye shadow and lip gloss. I looked gorgeous if I do say so myself. "ROSIE POSIE EMMY WEMMY IS HERE!!!!!" Bella shouted up stairs than added. "JAZZY WAZZY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND PICK UP ALICE!!!!" I heard a chuckle coming from down stairs it sounded like Emmett's. I laughed then walked downstairs. Emmett gasped when he saw me and said "You Look…stunning!" I smiled and waved to Bella as we got into the jeep.

**BPOV**

After I watched Rosalie go with Emmett for her double date I went onto my blood red laptop and went on MSN.

_**Bella…//x :P:D:/:):( has signed in.**_

_Jazz…Date with Ali 2nite:D (Offline)_

_Rose…Date with Em 2nite:P (offline)_

_Ali…A Pizza Hut Lmao date with Jazz (Offline)_

_Emmyy Bear Date wid Rosie (Offline)_

_Bells Where is my charger???? (Online)_

_Edward:D Hwk Urggg (Online)_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Not got a date tonite????**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: Umm…NO you idiot!_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Oh Poor You!!! **_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: Oh ha ha I'm laughing my ass off_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: You should be I'm the king of comedy**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: Yeah and I'm the Princess of atlantis._

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says:**__: __**I didn't know that maybe I could meet the mermaids sometime.**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: I'm sure they'd love to eat you_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Awww I'm sure they'd love me**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says:____Yeah and I am dating the lock ness monster._

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Aww can I call him Nessie????**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: Nahh sorry that's my pet name for him._

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Did you know I am a boy???**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: No shit Sherlock or was your dick too small that you couldn't see it and thought you were a girl???_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Ha ha Very funny**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: You dad's bugs bunny???_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: I dunno I'll ask**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( Says: Fuck off Cullen_

_**Edward:D Hwk Urgg Says: Don't wanna Swan!**_

_Bella…//x:P:D:/:):( has signed out. _

Fucking hell he's annoying. Urggg!!!!!! I stomped upstairs, done my nightly routine and went to bed. Best day Ever (NOT)

**Next chapter is the Date!!!! **

**R&R :P**

**-Christina.**


	19. Tears

**Ok so the next chapter for I miss you daddy. Thank you to weird em and jazz hands 4 lyf for giving me the idea about Alice telling them and thank you to jaguar1223 for reminding me . you both get PIZZA!?!?!?!**

**APOV**

Me and Jasper were driving to the place we were going, he still wouldn't tell me! When I got a text from Rose,

_**To: **__Alice_

_**From: **__Rose_

_Alice,_

_ Is Jasper telling you where we are going? If not use this excuse:_

_Emmett has forgotten where we are going._

_Rose _

_Xx_

_P.S: if he wants to text me off your cell let him (I mean mobile lol)_

I laughed, Em obviously is not telling her anything as well, and she was a devious woman though. I like her more now that'll I'll find out where we're going.

"Jazz?" I asked, he smiled at me then nodded to show me to continue. "Emmett's forgot where to go and wants you to text him. You need to text Rosalie's phone though because he left his at home." I told him as soon as we stopped at the next traffic light for the phone and I gave it to him.

He was finished just before the light turned orange. He gave me the phone back and smiled softly. "There you go" I smiled back. I felt as if my heart was melting with is gorgeous smile.

We sat there for a few minutes looking into each others eyes when the light in front of us turned green it broke us out of each others little world and back to reality. I smiled and blushed. _Am I Bella or something? _He laughed, I almost felt bad about tricking him…ALMOST!

We were talking about random stiff when my pocket vibrated. I was expecting it to be a text from Bella or Rose but instead it was a text off Renesmee.

_**To: **__Alice _

_**From: **__Ness_

_Alice I have great news!_

_I walked passed Isabella's room a few minutes ago and I heard her singing a LOVE song._

_Also the other night I heard her say Edward in her sleep. I was confused but now I know why._

_BELLA LIKES EDWARD!?!?!?!_

_Love_

_Ness xx_

I squealed she is growing up so fast; Jazz looked at me seeing the massive grin on my face and then laughed. When I pouted at him, he stopped almost immediately. I smiled and he smiled back. He parked the car then turned to me still on his seat. "Alice honey. What's got you squealing?" hearing his voice made my smile even wider.

I sucked in a deep breath then said, "Renesmee just text me to tell me that she heard Bella writing a love song for Edward, thebestpartisthatshehasstartedtosayhisnameinhersleep" I squealed, the coffee I had this morning finally catching up with me.

"Did you just say the best part is that she has started to say his name in her sleep?" He asked then laughed when I nodded eagerly. I smiled at him when he started to drive again but then I noticed we were going back the way we came.

I looked at him confused. "Text rose and Em, tell them to get Bella, we'll get Edward and tell them we'll meet them at yours." He said a small smile playing on his lips they looked so kissable.

"Ok Jazz!" I said I was about to get my mobile out when the car and Jasper said. "May I kiss you Darlin'" I smiled and nodded.

I smiled as I watched his lips slowly come closer to my lips. When his lips started to caress my own; I closed my eyes and moaned in bliss, into his mouth. Tangling my hands in his hair while his hands explored my body.

"I love you" he mumbled against my lips. I was shocked at first but I carried on kissing his back when I realised I love him too. "I love you too" I replied.

When we both broke apart we smiled at each other then I started my text to Rose and he started the car. We were both still smiling from the best kiss ever.

**RPOV**

Me and Em were driving towards where ever we were going when I had a sudden inspiration to text Alice.

_**To: **__Alice_

_**From: **__Rose_

_Alice,_

_ Is Jasper telling you where we are going? If not use this excuse:_

_Emmett has forgotten where we are going._

_Rose _

_Xx_

_P.S: if he wants to text me off your cell let him (I mean mobile lol)_

I waited talking to Emmett about random things when I got the reply I was waiting so anxiously for.

_**To: **__Rose_

_**From: **__Alice aka Jasper._

_ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE,_

_ What do you think you're doing? Ruining the surprise. I bet that trick wont work on Em. _

_Jasper _

I smiled; he just gave me a challenge. "Emmy?" I asked him, he smiled in response telling me to continue. "Jasper has forgotten where we're going and just told me to ask you so I can text him back" I said faking innocence. I was lying in parts, jasper did actually tell me so I wasn't lying about that.

"Ok tell him; we are going to a field, he should know what you mean!" he said whispering the field bit like it was a massive secret. I sighed in annoyance and watched as he drove passed the welcome to forks sign. And he parked the car at the side of the road.

"Do you mind if I try something?" he asked and I said "Not at all" and but surely he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss started out loving and gentle and then we ended up in a passionate and heated kiss. My hands were running over his chest, which made him shiver in delight, and his hands were on my hips stroking in circles.

We broke apart after another couple of minutes when my phone vibrated signalling a text from Alice.

_**To: **__Rose_

_**From: **__Alice_

_BELLA LIKES EDWARD AND EDWARD LIKES BELLA. _

_Me and Jasper have a plan, you and Em get Bella and bring her to my house, me and Jazz will get Edward. _

_Alice_

_P.S: Jasper kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend, Oh yeah and please when me and jasper are around keep the PDA to a minimum._

I laughed and showed it to Emmett, he smiled and reached into his pocket and got out something.

"I wanted to give you something" he started "I was planning on doing this after the date, but since it is cancelled in a way I am going to do it now." He opened up the mysterious box and I saw there was a heart shaped locket with a diamond heart in the middle of the locket heart. "Will you be me girlfriend" I nodded and he put the necklace on me letting out a breath that I never knew he was holding.

"I love you!" He said into my hair, I smiled and knew I loved him too. "I love you too"

We got out of each others embrace and raced home to Bella's house not forgetting about the oh-so-important job.

**BPOV**

I had just got dressed into my pj's and sat down to watch a film when the front door burst open.

"What the Fuck?" I said quite loud. Then I heard a booming laugh, a smack and then the voice of Emmett. "Oh Rosie that hurt!" I should have known it would've been Rosalie and Emmett.

They walked into the living room and I was immediately thrown onto Emmett's shoulder.

"EMMETT MACARTHY CULLEN HAVE YOU EVER HEARD A SUCH THING AS PERSONAL SPACE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and he just laughed at me. "I AM SERIOUS YOU ARE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE!"

As soon as that came out Rose was ion my eyes line. "Bella stay still" I didn't have time to comprehend her words when my mouth was taped closed and I blindfold was covering my eyes.

That was when things got dark and I was being kidnapped by my best friend and her boyfriend, my life is so messed up.

**APOV**

Me and Jasper were driving back to my house to get Edward.

We had spent another ten minutes in the car enjoying each others company. When we got to my house we saw Emmett with a blind folded Bella on his shoulder and Rosalie reading a piece of paper.

We walked over to them and Rose gave me the note. It was off Esme. Edward was upstairs and there were gone for the weekend.

**EPOV**

I was upstairs watching TV in the game room. When Alice barged in," Edward come downstairs I have something to tell you!" she said bouncing on the spot smiling like an idiot. "Then tell me now!" I shrugged, she glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"I'm coming you evil Pixie!"

I followed her downstairs and saw everyone there along with a very angry Bella in Pj's

"We have brought you two together today because we are sick of you walking on eggs shells around each other…" Jasper started.

"…And we decided that we'll tell you each something…" Rosalie added. "…Edward; Bella maybe acting as if she hated you, but she likes you…a lot!" Alice smiled.

"Bella; I know your worried about trusting Edward but he's changed since you came here" Emmett finished, she looked down and blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Alice said as they all walked out the door.

**BPOV**

When Emmett mentioned the fact about me not being able to trust Edward just in case I blushed and looked down.

I know they left the room when Edward walked over to me and lifted my head chin up with his middle finger.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked looking intently into my eyes, I couldn't help it I attacked his lips with my own kissing him as passionately as I could muster. He kissed me back exactly the same.

He laughed as we broke apart and I looked up sheepishly. "I take that as a yes you do" he smiled smugly and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Don't make funs it's not nice!" I fake scolded him. "When did you realise you liked me?" I asked playing with his fingers.

"I knew I liked you he day I saw you beat the shit out of a rapist" he laughed.

"I realised that day as well" I told him shyly realising I had managed to pretend for a whole month that I hated him.

We just sat like that for a while, talking, laughing and kissing. The others came in when we were in the middle of a make out session.

"Ahem!" Alice cleared her throat, we broke apart and looked at her.

When we met her gaze she squealed and Em laughed as she shouted. "YAY! You two are together now!"

"No we were fighting a raging battle!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"With your tongues maybe!" Emmett boomed earning a smack from Rose as she walked over to me and gave me a hug whispering in my ear, "He's perfect for you. Charlie would love him" tears we streaming down both of our cheeks as Jasper walked over to us.

"Bella you need to tell them" He said as he pulled us both in for a hug. I nodded against his chest and wiped my tears away. I turned around and saw Edward, Emmett and Alice looked worried as hell. I gave them all a watery smile, walked over to Edward and pulled him out of the house not saying a word until we were sitting on my bed.

"You don't know much about my past do you?" I asked him and he shook his head breathed deeply and got out a photo album, sat it on my lap as I sat back down and opened it up to the first picture.

It was of Ness at 2 in my mothers arms, my dad was sitting with his arms draped around my mum and his other arms draped around one of the happiest eight year olds I have seen. I recognised this picture well, it was the last picture taken of my dad 3 days before my birthday and 1 day before the nine eleven attack.

I watched Edwards face as he looked at the picture confused then looked back at me, I took another deep breath, "This was the last ever picture taken of my dad and the little girly-girl I used to be, my life changed for the worst the next day and the only thing I knew how to do was live, not live a be happy just live." He looked worried now, "My dad, he died because of a terrorist attack on the 11th September 2001" comprehension dawned on his face as he looked from the me in my book to the tear stricken face of me in real life.

"Rosalie and Jasper loved my dad, he was an escape from the disgusting creature that was their dad." I continued. "I miss him… A lot. When I first started high school or middle school in America I always wished I had a father to come home to, a father to tickle me when I was upset, a father to make my life complete. But I never got that because of the stupid bastards that decided it would be funny to kill thousands of people." I was sobbing now and I felt him wrap his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. **(I cried as I wrote this because I am a Daddy's girl like Bella and I couldn't imagine life without my dad hugging me, tickling me etc.) **I soon fell asleep to the nightmares that haunted me.

**EPOV**

My poor sweet Bella, she had to go through all that. Looking at the photo I saw there has been a lot of change, I know for a fact that Bella don't own any girly pink un like in the outfit she was wearing in that photo it was mainly pink.

I walked into my house again and saw Rosalie run over to me, out of Emmett's embrace, and hug me. "Please Edward please bring old Bella back, I miss her!" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded in promise and she walked back over to Emmett, jasper nodded at me and I could see a few tears making there way down his cheek but he was being strong for rose.

I can't believe they went through all that.

**So read and review and join Charlie's Save Neem charity.**


	20. Secrets

**Woohoo I am on Chapter 20!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok so as people who read Our Little Angel knows that I am looking for 2 Betas for that story. So far I am not asking for Betas but I still would like people's ideas to do with story because I want to make it a peoples story. **

**Enjoy =3**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edwards hands wrapped around my waist and last night came all back to me. I had told Edward about my terrible past, I had kissed him; he had comforted me and all thanks to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. That reminds me I still need to tell Alice and Emmett about my horrible childhood.

I hope they would understand that I had way big trust issues since I came here, and they wouldn't be mad that I had kept this from them for so long. I knew I could trust them; all of them even Carlisle and Esme.

I reached down towards the photo album that was at the end of my bed and I started looking through the photos from the beginning.

_Daddy teaching me how to play baseball Age 5_

_Me blowing out candles for my 6__th__ birthday Renesmee on my lap age 1_

_Me, Dad, Mum and Ness Christmas eve Age: 7 Age: 2_

_Me, Dad, Mum, Dylan, Jamie, Jake, Rose, Jasper and Ness at the park Age: 8 Age: 3_

_The Christmas after dad died. No presents at all a disappointed Ness and Me Age: 9 Age: 4 _I looked at the picture not realising I had tears slowly forming in my eyes until they dropped onto the page.

_My first day of Middle school. Age: 13 Dressed in black, heavy eye liner, blood red lip stick, Black eye shadow._

_Me with Dylan, Jake and Jamie smiling as we posed on the park bench. Age 15_

I was still looking at the pictures when Edward stirred. By this time I was full out sobbing as I looked back to my childhood and how I treated my own little sister. He looked up at me when he was fully awake.

"What's wrong Honey?" He asked wrapping his muscular arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. He then noticed I was looking down on my favourite photo, it was of me on a Christmas morning with my first guitar. It was pink and I never let it go because it was my second Christmas without my dad and that's all I could remember him by.

Edward looked at the picture and back at me again then said. "Shh Bella, let it all out" He was right for years I held my tears in worrying about looking weak when really I had nothing to worry about. It was better to let it all out rather then to keep it all inside.

Once I had finished crying Edward smiled softly at me then stood up. I followed after and we went downstairs to find Ness making Breakfast for three. "Ness you didn't have too" I told her, she smiled. "I wanted to besides I know its hard for you to talk about dad" Her voice cracked on the word dad and a tear made its way down her cheek. Of course Ness couldn't remember much about him but everything that she remembered she cherished.

"Oh Ness" I cooed and walked over to her surrounding her into a hug while Edward carried on stirring the spaghetti. We broke apart and I wiped her tears; she then smiled at Edward as he put the food on plates. We all went to sit in the living room but before he could enter I pulled him back a bit and kissed his lips quickly. "Thank you" I told him and gave him another kiss.

-

-

-

I had just text Alice telling her Ness, Jasper, Rosalie and I needed to tell her and Emmett something so could they come round. We had been waiting for around 5 minutes and they were already here now.

"What was it?" Alice asked as we all sat down. Alice on Jaspers lap, Rosalie on Emmett's lap; and me and Ness sat on Edwards. I took a deep breath rearranging Renesmee's position on my lap.

"Last night I told Edward about what exactly happened to me to make me the way I am and was." I started looking at Emmett first then Alice and continued. "I only told Edward the basics so I am going to tell you guys the details it may be hard for me so somebody else will continue and Ness may leave halfway through the story." I looked at them all again. "I was born on the 13th September 1993 my dads name was Charlie and I loved him so much. When I was four two things happened that year, I had met five new friends who I knew were true friends and I got a little sister." I smiled at Jasper and Rosalie I was starting at the happy times.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Jake, Dylan and Jamie were great. We stayed together we had play dates together and our parents would go out together. But at the age of six Jamie's dad came back into his life, Jamie's dad was horrible and every time we saw Jamie he would have more bruises then the last time.

This went on for a year until eventually Jamie's dad had enough and put him up for adoption. We all hated it, we hardly saw him and we missed him. When his mum found out she got him out of adoption and everything went back to normal." I smiled remembering our little re-union and so did Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and Alice looked worried and I could see that Emmett's eyes held hatred to the man.

"At the age of Six we were going to kindergarden and we loved it. Until my dad went on a business trip to New York and he missed my 7th birthday. That was the worst birthday ever and dad was always trying to make up for it." Jaspers smile faded a bit at the mention and Rosalie paled knowing what was coming soon.

"The rest of that year was great and soon it was time for my dad to go to New York again and it was three days until my birthday and I refused to talk to him because I was in a mood that he would be missing a second birthday in a row." A tear slowly made its way down my face and Edward wiped it away knowing what was coming.

"So everyone told him goodbye except for me, I even refused to go to the airport and wave at him as he took of. A week later we hadn't seen or heard from dad at all and he was supposed to be back by now." More tears came down.

"I felt so horrible I wanted my daddy back! And I month later we were told dad was killed in a terrorist attack and I was heartbroken. Rosalie, Jasper, Jamie, Jake and Dylan tried to help me but I refused it." Renesmee got up off my lap and ran up stairs she hated seeing me cry and she hated people seeing her cry. I looked at Emmett and Alice they were shocked.

"At the age of ten I stopped wishing he would come back and stopped being the pretty in pink princess I used to be. I turned Emo, I replaced the whole of my wardrobe with blacks and reds and purples. At the age of Eleven I started to cut myself. I was surprised everyone were still my friends with how I was acting and at the age of 12 I started smoking and drinking behind my mums back because she brought one of her boyfriends home

I hated her I hated them I hated my life and at the age of thirteen I started doing drugs and stealing stuff to make money for the drugs. Rosalie knew I needed help and tried she really did try to get me to stop but I couldn't I got addicted.

Soon after at the age of fourteen Jamie and Jake started to smoke as well because they were sick of the stress of their home life. When I was fifteen Jake started dating Ness and Rosalie and Jasper started smoking as well because their mum had just walked out on them. I was sent to loads of private schools at this time but It didn't work.

A few months before we came here I tried to kill myself. I tried everything Hanging myself, Stabbing myself, overdosing etc. Everything! Nothing worked and I stopped everything when I was so close to death I could feel it and if Jake hadn't burst into my room that night when he did I would be dead. That was all a few months before we came here and here I am " I said cuddling into Edwards side as we sat in silence for a few minutes.

A few minutes later Renesmee came down stairs with a video.

**Bella's life was horrible wasn't it and who wants something to happen to:**

**Dylan**

**Jamie**

**Jake.**

**Review please and Donate to the Save Neem Charity All you need to do is give cyber money :P**

**-Christina.**


	21. Who are you?

**Ok so here's the Next Chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

**NEW MOON WAS AWESOME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!**

**I love Jane, Alec and Felix!!! Demetri looked like a girl Lmao.**

**BPOV**

I laughed at the choice of video Renesmee chose, It was my 6th Birthday party; the party where I got my fake make up and decided I would chase everyone with it. That birthday was officially the best.

Jasper and Rosalie knew which video it was because I painted the bit where it was called pink. So we called it the pink memory. Alice, Emmett and Edward focused their attention to the screen. A few minutes later a 6 year old version of me in a sleeping beauty dress came on the camera.

"_Bells say hi to Daddy!" Dad's voice came through the screen. The mini me in the screen ran up to the camera and started posing in front of the film. All you could see on the TV was me._

_The bell rang and I rushed towards the door. "JAKEY!" i screamed as my mum opened the door. He laughed his childish laugh and gave me a hug. _

_Next was Jamie. "JAMMY DODGER!" I screamed again as he came in the door. After that Rosalie and Jasper came in. Rosalie dressed as Cinderella and Jasper as Prince charming._

"I remember this day" Rosalie started as we watched the video. "It was the best birthday party I'd ever been to." Jasper added laughing at everyone's confused faces.

Before anyone could say anything the video changed and came on again.

"_Isabella Marie Swan Get. Out, Of, The, Car!" My mother shouted at a 13 year old me. The version of me in the car just carried on smoking and textin people. "Put. That. Cigarette. Down, Now!" Renee shouted at me. _

_I walked out of the car and I was dressed in black and red with scars on my wrists on display. I walked over to Dylan, Jamie, Jake, Rosalie and Jasper without looking back at my mother. The camera was put down and you saw a nine year old Ness running over to me. _

_Renesmee said something and I shouted. "Go away to mother dearest!" in a sickly sweet voice. She said something again and I shouted. "Don't call me Bella midget!" _

Tears where flowing down my cheeks at how I treated my little sister, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran upstairs, curled up into a ball and sobbed into my pillow.

-

-

**APOV**

-

-

The video was turned off after Bella ran upstairs and I sat on Jaspers lap in shock. Bella's life was hell she went through so much pain for somebody our age. But I do wonder what Jazz and Rose's story is because it wasn't mentioned when Bella told us hers. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and Renesmee ran to the door.

She flung herself at the person at the door and a manly laugh bounced around the house, We all looked to the door and I noticed that Rosalie had ran off Emmett's lap and was running towards the door as well.

"What no hug for me!" Another manly voice said and Bella slowly walked downstairs again, She had re done her make up so it looked like she had never been crying but we knew better. As soon as Bella saw the people at the door she ran towards them. I think I may have a little creeping suspicion about who was at the door but I'll wait for them to actually come into the house.

Soon enough three boys came into the room. There was a tall tanned buff man with dark hair, next was a smaller male he had blonde hair and was buff, Lastly was a quite tall male with black hair and he was buff as well.

"So are you going to introduce us Jasper?" The first one asked once everyone was back in their seats. "Sure guys this is Alice my girlfriend…" He said motioning towards me. "…Edward Bella's boyfriend…" He said motioning to Edward. "…And Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend." He added motioning to Emmett. We all waved and they obviously noticed the similarities between Edward and Emmett because one of them asked me something.

"Are Emmett and Edward twins?" He asked. "Yeah, they are I died Emmett's hair when I was thirteen" I told him and Jasper laughed. "Didn't want him to be recognised as his twin anymore then?" Jasper whispered into my ear and I laughed along with him.

"Dude, stop flirting with your girlfriend and introduce us." The third boy said.

**JPOV**

I was happy that they were here but they didn't need to ruin mine and Alice's joke. Alice obviously didn't mind because she leaned into my back, I swear she had a sinking suspicion about who they are since we just watched a video of them and the fact that Jake and Ness are holding hands.

I still don't know how Bella lets them be together when there is an almost five year difference since Ness is twelve in a week. "Alice, Emmett and Edward, these idiots that are in Bella's house and seem to know us are Jacob Black, Jamie Black and Dylan Jones." I said and then added. "Also known as Jakey, Jammy Dodger and DyDy"

Bella smiled, sat on Edwards lap and gave him a peck on the lips which soon became a make out session, Jake, Dylan and Jamie looked amused, Rosalie looked disgusted and Emmett and Alice looked annoyed. I turned to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then wrapped my arms around her while she snuggled happily into my chest,

-

-

-

**BPOV**

-

-

-

After mine and Edward's make out session was interrupted I turned to Jake and asked. "Why are you here?" They stiffened and looked at Jasper and Rosalie worried. I knew what that meant their parents were looking for them again. No offence to Jane and Felix but they can't even look after their dog let alone two teenagers with a boyfriend and girlfriend in a different country,

"Ummm….. Reason A is because we wanted to come here for Nessie's birthday and Reason B is because Jane and Felix have finally realised their children are missing and we wanted to stay away" Dylan explained. Well that's good 'cause Jane would never think to look in England.

**RPOV**

We were talking about why my extended family and my boyfriend are here when I got a text of Christina.

_**To: **__Nessie._

_**From: **__Chrissy _

_Ness,_

_ Plans for town are back on I'll meet you at the _

_Bus stop if you're coming. TB _

_Luv Tina xx_

I smiled as I read the text I have always wanted to go into town in England because they don't have any malls unless you go to Birmingham because they have the ball ring mall. I got up off Jakes lap and gave him a peck on the cheek. I was about to walk out the door when Bella called me.

"Ness where are you going?" She asked. I poked my head in the living room door while I put on a jacket and said. "I'm going town with Chirssy, Sarah, Farah, Emma and Neem" Bella smiled because I was finally making friends that are closer to my age. "I haven't met Farah and how are you going to get there?" I rolled my eyes.

She is so protective it's annoying. "Farah is Sarah's twin and by bus" Bella rolled her eyes.

And started to make her mind up. While she was doing that I decided I need to text Chrissy.

_**To: **__Chrissy___

_**From: **__Nessie_

_Tina,_

_ My sister is taking ages making her mind up whether I can go or_

_Not. I'll be there as soon as possible. TB _

_Luv Ness xx_

I sent that and Bella said, "You aren't going out like that." I looked down I was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black top with a lion wearing sunglasses, a black and blue checkered jacket with a black beany and black pumps. "Whats wrong with it?" I asked her watching her face closely.

"Ok just go and have fun!" Bella said when she couldn't find anything wrong with my outfit. I was about to open the door when Jake wrapped his arms around me. "You forgot something." He said I smiled and turned around and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Happy?" He nodded. "Very" I smiled at his cheesy line then walked out of the door.

When I got to the bus stop I saw Christina and everyone but Christina was crying. I ran over to them and saw the tell tale signs of….

**I am in an evil mood, You can guess what you want in reviews….If you want to review. **

**P.S I HAVE ALREADY SEEN NEW MOON TWICE :P**

**-Christina **


	22. Whats Happened?

**Ok so next chapter I am trying to finish this story so I can continue on Christina Vs Charlie Witch Vs Vampire and so I can continue Our Little Angel because at the moment I can only think of this story. Nothing in my chapters happen in real life. The people in them are sometimes based on real people like Charlie, Raneem, Amie, Sarah, Emma are some of my friends at school but nothing else is real.**

**-Christina. **

**RPOV**

_Previously:_

_When I got to the bus stop I saw Christina and everyone but Christina was crying. I ran over to them and saw the tell tale signs of…_

Present:

And saw the tell tale signs of Abuse. Her parents had abused her and here she was sitting at a bus stop crying into Charlie's shoulder while sitting on Sarah's lap. Emma looked so helpless Christina is practically her twin sister they are so much alike it's freaky; Raneem looked like she was going to burst into tears at the amount of pain everyone was in, Amie was crying, that shocked me I have never seen Amie cry. I walked closer and everyone looked up at me.

"What Happened?" I asked them my voice braking, but I couldn't let the tears out I had to be strong for Christina, Raneem came and sat on my lap "I don't know we came here and we saw Christina crying her eyes out." Her voice broke like mine in the middle of the sentence and I pulled her into a hug letting her cry into my shoulder. "Child abuse…." I whispered and Christina whimpered. All the signs fit in perfectly I just hope the others didn't hear the exchange between me and Christina.

"But her parents would never do that they are the kindest people ever" Emma said, just my luck they heard it. "I don't get what you mean" Emma said again. I sighed and got my phone out.

_Hello?_

_**Jake? Get Jamie! **_

_Ok but don't I get a hello??_

_**Jake it's serious I need to talk to Jamie. **_

_Hello??_

_**Jamie??? I need You, Jake and Dylan to get here now Christina might be being abused.**_

_Shit! I thought it was illegal? We're on our way!_

_**Thank you I'll see you soon.**_

I hung up and put my phone away, the others looked at me strangely. I sighed again "My past is……….Complicated. I have friends who have been abused he is coming now with his twin and his best mate, I have friends who have been abandoned and of course I have a life that's possibly the worst in existence. "I said and they all looked at me in shock of the new information. "But I don't want any of you guys to go through what me and my extended family have went through I want you guys to be as Happy as possible" I gave them a small smile each and they returned it.

-

-

-

Jake, Dylan and Jamie got here one second ago and nobody is speaking. "Jamie" I said and he looked at me "Please try and talk to her……..please!" my pleading made him go up to Christina and I knew it pained him because he was reliving all of his memories again and Christina looked so much like his little sister that was taken away from him when she was five and he was eight, I never met her but she sounded like a great person.

"Christina I want you to breath in and let the tears out" Jamie instructed her and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "What she has been doing is holding all the tears in because she is scared that if she cries too much she will get hit harder." At this Christina whimpered again confirming on what Jamie said.

"Christina sweetie I want you to slowly sit up and tell me where it hurts." Jamie said and Christina done as expected slowly sat up and muttered. "My back, my arms, my legs, my stomach and I think my dad raped me when I was unconscious." At this point Bella was running out of our house coming over here, possibly hearing the last part of the conversation.

"HE WHAT?!?!?!" Bella screamed running over to us. Bella absolutely despised rapists especially after what happened to Rose. That was a horrific night. "Call Rosalie!" Bella said when she got to us.

_**Hello???**_

_Rosalie?_

_**Yes? **_

_Christina—my mate from school—has been raped by her father and abused my both her parents we need you here to help her. _

_**Is Jamie already there?**_

_Yes?_

_**Then you don't need me. Look Ness Sweetie I can't relive those memories again they cause me too much pain.**_

_Look I know that but Jamie doesn't know what to do. Please for me and Bella. _

_**Fine, who do you want me to bring?**_

_Not to many people, But definitely Jasper, we don't want to crowd her. We'll have to take her to ours tonight, _

_**You know your talking like she's younger then you when she's actually older by two years.**_

_I know that, Just please come here._

_**FINE!**_

I hung up and saw that Bella had managed to sooth Christina at least a tiny bit. I looked around and saw Charlie, she looked broken. One of her best friends was sitting there after being raped and abused and she could do nothing about it. Emma was like Charlie they couldn't do anything even though they wanted to help.

"Where is she?" Rose asked as she came running down the path, she took one look at Christina and tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran over to Christina and motioned for us to get everyone away from the bus stop.

"Guys come to my house Rose and Jamie need to be alone with her to be able to help her." They nodded and followed us to my house. We walked into the door and Alice and Emmett looked confused. "I'll tell you later it involves looking into the past again." I said to them as we all walked into the living room and sat on a chair. I snuggled into Jake and it felt like I was home again, I've missed him he was my life and I was never letting him leave England.

-

-

-

We were all getting anxious now it has been hours since we left the bus stop and we haven't even got a phone call yet. We were all getting bored we had watched all the Harry Potter movies and Twilight twice.

We heard the door click and Bella rushed out of Edward's lap and we were met by a broken Rose being carried by a pained Jamie. Rosalie's past must have hit her, hard.

**What do you think??? Rosalie's past will be unveiled in the next Chapter**

**Please Read and Review :P**

**-Christina xx**


	23. Last Chapter :D

_I can't believe it the last chapter of I miss you Daddy. It feels so weird not to be writing more to this story!_

_I'm not cruel so there will be a sequel but I'm going to concentrate on Our Little Angel before I bring out the sequel. I will post a sequel; alert for everyone so they know it's out. Just so you know it will be called boarding school life. _

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who was constantly reviewing every chapter no matter how rubbish they were. I LOVE YOU SEXY REVIEWERS ;)_

_Thank you to all the people who story alerted or added my story to favourites. _

_A big hug to all the people who added me on their favourite authors =D_

_And last but not least thank you to._

_Jaguar1223 and wierd em and jazz hands 4 lyf. _

_For giving me inspiration, without your reviews and pm's I wouldn't have finished this story. _

_Enough of my ramblings on with the chapter!_

_Love DarknessInLife._

_Btw this is xx-AliceCullenForever-xx I've just changed my name =P_

3 weeks later…

BPOV

Christina had been staying with us for the past three weeks and she's had a complete turn in personality. She was no longer sweet and innocent in fact she was far from it. I was lying on bed cuddling up to Edward and thinking about how Christina has changed when my sister called me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Bella mum wants you!" Ness shouted up the stairs, I groaned I need to get my room sound proofed so I wouldn't hear them calling my name up the stairs.

"Come on love, the quicker you get this over with the quicker we can relax." Edward mumbled into my hair. I laughed as his mouth tickled me and gave him a quick kiss promising to be back soon and then walked slowly down stairs.

When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen. But I walked slower then usual cause I have a bad feeling that my life is going to change……again,

I sighed as I saw 'my mother', she looked furious. I didn't just think my life is going to change any more, I knew.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" Renee shouted. Yes I stopped calling Renee mother a long time ago. Wait…did she say boarding school? Hell will freeze over before I willingly go there.

"JUST BECAUSE NAN WENT TO BOARDING SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOING TO MAGICALLY STRAIGHTEN ME OUT!" I screamed, I was panting heavily from my outburst. I knew I'd shouting really loud when Renesmee came charging into the kitchen.

"What did Bella do to be sent to boarding school?" Ness asked looking at my mother angrily, and then at me worriedly. I knew then that she didn't want me leaving her with Renee and Phil.

I smiled sadly at her before a letter from out school was shoved into her eye sight. "This…" Renee spat "…Is why Bella is going to boarding school." I watched as Ness read and re-read the piece of paper before she looked at Renee her eye's filled with anger. "WOW!" She exclaimed slapping her hand over her mouth giving a surprised look. "She failed an English test sending her to boarding school is going easy on her" She managed to say without a smile while I was struggling to hold back fits of laughter. She's learned from the best!

Renee looked hurt, deserves you right bitch! By this time mine and Ness's outbursts had brought a crowd of everyone even the Cullens.

"Don't talk to your mother like that" Renee scolded trying to look like the victim now that we have an audience. I snorted. "What mother?" Renee looked at me shocked so I carried on. "Stop trying to kid yourself Renee, you haven't been a mother to us since dad died. I had to raise myself and Ness because you didn't care less" I said harshly

"No you didn't" Renee denied. This time Rosalie stepped forward before I could say anything.

"Yes she did" Rose said and I smiled. "Bella was forced to hide the pain she felt and was forced to raise a baby. " She finished. Renee was shocked so jasper decided to take advantage.

"Look at yourself Renee you don't even know how to treat a teenager let alone a baby. You're sending her to boarding school because she's failed a test" I smiled I love the twins. This time I spoke getting out what I had to say.

"Don't even bother putting on another act because they don't work. You never loved me and Ness. Heck you never even loved dad" I spat happy to get it off my chest.

Renee knew nothing was going the way she planned so she used the crocodile tears. I laughed as she finally exposed the true Renee to Carlisle and Esme. She looked up; her tears weren't working so she stood up tall and said. "Isabella Marie Swan I've moved on with Phil and if you have a problem with that you can pack your bags and leave." Renee threatened sounding as if she'd rehearsed it for hours last night.

I smiled and walked so I was standing in front of her, and I said "You know what boarding school sounds amazing. I will never become a Dwyer not in a million years and neither will Renesmee" I spat the name Dwyer and continued. "I will come back for Renesmee, Renee and I might involve the police at any little thing you do to either of us." I threatened the last bit in a dark voice.

Renee and everyone stood shocked at my threat for about five minutes until Renee spat "You bitch" I didn't show any emotion for her to know that I heard her. I just walked past her and stopped before I turned the door knob. I turned around and said loud and clear. "At least being a bitch that cares about the ones she loves is better then being a sour old cow who only cares about power, money and herself and who doesn't care about the family she looses on the way."

I walked out the door and up the stairs leaving everyone shocked behind me. I ran up the stairs not wanting to show weakness in front of any one and I was relieved when I finally got to my bedroom. I shut the door behind as I slid down bringing my knees up to my chest.

That was when the memories hit me full on. My 3rd Birthday, Me and my dad making cakes, the cake exploding everywhere, us re-painting the kitchen, our last Christmas together, his funeral, growing up, taking care of Ness, helping Rose and Jamie.

A knock on the door brought me out of visiting the past. I stood up and opened the door seeing Rose looking at me worriedly. I fell into her arms sobbing again, I knew I looked a mess but at the moment I really don't care. Rosalie shut the door and moved us over to the couches and she started to stroke my hair to soothe me.

We were like that for ages before four figures entered the room. "Whats wrong with Bella?" a gruff voice asked…Jake. Me and Rose looked up and sure enough there were four figures in my door way. Jacob, Jasper, Jamie and Dylan my brothers.

"I'm fine" I said my voice dry and croaky. They all gave me unbelieving looks so I stood up and gave the four boys a hug. I carried on "I'm just missing my dad and everything is going horribly wrong" I said and walked back over to Rose. "Belly…" Jamie started looking at me worriedly."…we heard what happened" Dylan continued. "…with the bitch from hell and you could stay with us without having to go to Boarding School." Jacob finished and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry guys but I have a good feeling about going boarding school so out I need to pack" I said shooing the boys out of my room. And me and Rosalie started packing.

-

By the time we were finished my tears had stopped and Renee had came up to kick me out. I just laughed in her face and we walked downstairs to see everyone stood waiting for us.

I smiled and gave everyone hugs but I noticed Edward wasn't there. But I carried on anyway saving Renesmee for last.

"I'm going to miss you sis" Ness whispered into my hair. She was about to say something but I said something. "Don't say goodbye cause we will see each other again even if my life depends on it." Ness laughed and we pulled apart.

I walked out of the door with my stuff and saw Edward by my car. I ran over to him and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Edward" I said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh….it's only one year. Then you'll be back." He soothed into my hair.

I got into my car and just before I was out of hearing range I shouted "I love you Edward." Leaving Coventry with one last thought.

This is going to be a long year.

_So….What'd you think???_

_Love you guys please Review for the last time on this story. _


	24. Chapter 24 SEQUAL

SEQUAL IS NOW UP :D

ITS CALLED WELCOME TO HELL

ENJOY! :P


End file.
